


A Nutcracker Production

by AkuZeku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ballet, Deutsch | German, M/M, Prime's Little One, Shounen-ai, Translation, Yaoi, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkuZeku/pseuds/AkuZeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der 16-jährige Gymnasiast Yugi Mutou tanzt für das berühmten Ballett "Der Nussknacker" vor. Yami Atemu, ein 22-jähriger Student besetzt die Rolle des Nussknackerprinzen. Ob sie mit diesen Hauptdarstellern überhaupt bis zur Generalprobe durchhalten? YYxY, Übersetzung</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Das Vortanzen Teil I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Nutcracker Production](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14428) by Prime's Little One. 



> Genre: Freundschaft/Romantik/Drama  
> Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping  
> Warnungen: Yaoi, Flüche, Adult-Themen, eine Autorin, die nur sehr wenig von Ballett versteht
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! gehört weder mir noch Prime's Little One. Die Idee und die Umsetzung dieser Story allerdings sind Prime's Little Ones Eigentum. Ich habe die Geschichte nur übersetzt. Ich verdiene damit nichts.

´

Eine schlanke Gestalt stürmte durch die sich schnell füllende Halle, aus einer riesigen Doppeltür heraus und sprang dann leichtsinnig die Treppe hinunter. Der Wind fuhr durch das stachelige, dreifarbige Haar, als der sechzehnjährige Yugi Mutou von der Schule nach Hause stürzte. Heute war der erste Tag, an dem die Ishtar-Theatertruppe, manchmal auch ITT genannt, ein Vortanzen für Yugis absolutes Lieblingsstück veranstaltete. Der Nussknacker.

Yugis Großvater hatte ihm die Geschichte jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten vorgelesen und ihn sogar einmal zu einer Vorstellung mitgenommen, als er noch jünger gewesen war. Yugi hatte sich sofort in die Geschichte und ihre realistischen Charaktere verliebt. Obwohl er fast alle veröffentlichten Versionen des Stückes kannte, mochte er die für Kinder immer noch am liebsten. Er wusste nicht, welche Version die ITT aufführen wollte, aber er wollte auf jeden Fall versuchen, dabeizusein. Das war sein Traum.

Während Yugi durch die Tür in den Spieleladen seines Großvaters eintrat und die Treppe hochstürmte, rief er: „Ich bin zu Hause!" Solomon Mutou lächelte gutmütig, als er hörte, wie Yugis Tür sich öffnete und die Badtür wenige Sekunden später zuschlug. Als er damals gesehen hatte, wie fasziniert der fünf Jahre alte Yugi beim Spiel des Nussknackers zugeschaut hatte, hatte er den Jungen sofort für Ballettstunden angemeldet und dort war er seitdem auch geblieben. Er wusste von Yugis Vorhaben, für das diesjährige Stück vorzutanzen und er wünschte seinem Enkel viel Glück.

Ein Stockwerk höher beendete Yugi schnell seine Dusche und trat heraus. Er föhnte sich die Haare und zog sich ein schwarzes Baumwoll-T-shirt und ein paar Jeans, in denen es sich gut bewegen ließ, an. Nachdem er gleich zwei Stufen mit einmal genommen hatte, sah er, wie sein Großvater mit einem Stück Toast unten auf ihn wartete. „Du solltest vor dem Tanzen nicht zu viel essen, aber mit leerem Magen kannst du auch nicht hingehn. Die Probe findet auch noch statt, wenn du fünf Minuten später dort ankommst als du geplant hast.", riet er freundlich.

„Danke, Großvater!" Yugi umarmte ihn, bevor er aus der Tür drängte und zum Theater hetzte. Das Vortanzen fand fünf Uhr heute und morgen statt, doch Yugi wollte auf jeden Fall sichergehen, dass sie ihn gesehen hatten, bevor sie jemand Besseren finden würden. Er bezweifelte stark, dass er für eine Rolle genommen werden würde, aber er wollte es wenigstens versuchen.

* * *

Zwanzig Minuten später trat Yugi mit flauem Magen durch die Türen des Ishtar-Theaters. Auf einem Tisch in der Eingangshalle sah Yugi das Einschreibheft liegen und lief schnurstracks hinüber. Es gab eine Spalte für den eigenen Namen und die Rolle, für die man vortanzen wollte. Viele hatten sich schon eingetragen, die meisten für die Rolle der Klara, doch Yugi schrieb sich für eine Nebenrolle ein, für eine der Schneefeen. Er nahm sich ein Namensschild, unterschrieb darauf und steckte es sich an, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiter in den Zuschauerraum lief. Nervös setzte er sich auf einen für die Vortanzenden vorgesehenen Plätze in den mittleren Reihen und wartete.

Yugi und die Anderen, die nach und nach hinzukamen, warteten noch eine halbe Stunde, bevor ein Mann und zwei Frauen aus der Eingangshalle hineintraten und hinter sich die Türen schlossen. Fast jeder erkannte sie sofort. Der Mann war Shaadi Ishnara und die zwei Frauen Ishizu und Isis Ishtar. Sie waren drei der Leiter der Ishtar-Theatertruppe. Der Mann und die beiden Frauen liefen um die Bühne herum und standen nun direkt vor den Sitzen. Eine der Zwillinge sprach:

„Wenn ihr euch bitte schnell und leise in einer Reihe auf der Bühne aufstellen könntest, können wir anfangen.", sagte sie. Ihre Begleiter blieben still, doch Yugi konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass die Probe bereits begonnen hatte. Er folgte den Anderen auf die Bühne und war sich dabei jeder seiner Bewegungen vor diesen drei durchdringenden Augenpaaren genauestens bewusst. Als alle sich in der Reihe eingefunden hatten, setzten sich zwei der drei Jurymitglieder auf einen Tisch vor der Bühne mit Blick auf die Kandidaten. Shaadi begann mit tiefer Stimme:„Egal, für welche Rolle ihr euch eingeschrieben habt, wenn wir denken, dass ihr für eine andere besser geeignet seid, werdet ihr diese auch spielen. Und wenn wir denken, dass ihr für keine Rolle passt, werdet ihr auch keine bekommen. Habt ihr das verstanden?" Alle nickten, manche widerwilliger als andere, doch niemand sagte etwas. Shaadi nickte, auch er schwieg und ließ die erste Zwillingsschwester abermals sprechen.

„Gut. Also, es ist uns egal, welche Zeilen ihr auswendig gelernt habt. Wir haben unsere eigenen, also müsst ihr sie sowieso neu lernen, auch wenn ihr die Rolle bekommt, die ihr wollt. Was wir sehen wollen, ist die Fähigkeit, Anweisungen zu befolgen. Meine Schwerster zeigt euch jetzt einen Aussschnitt aus einem Tanz.", sagte Ishizu. „Ihr werdet ihn alle gleichzeitig vorführen und wer das nicht bis zum Schluss schafft, scheidet aus. Es wird stufenweise schwerer werden. Wenn ihr aber vielversprechend tanzt, erlauben wir es euch vielleicht, weiterzumachen; wenn ihr offensichtlich fähig dazu seid, hart zu arbeiten."

Als sie merkte, dass sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte, lief Isis zu einer freien Stelle auf der Bühne. Sie forderte die Gruppe dazu auf, sich für die nächsten fünf Minuten zu dehnen, ob sie nun wollten oder nicht. Alle außer fünf von ihnen folgten der Anweisung. Als sie die fünf fragte, warum sie sich nicht aufwärmten, waren einige Varianten von „Ich kann alles, was ihr sehen wollt, auch ohne zu dehnen." als Antwort zu hören. Die zwei Jungen und drei Mädchen wurden sofort mit den Worten „Wenn ihr tanzt, dann wärmt ihr euch auch auf. Sonst riskiert ihr einen Bänderriss" disqualifiziert. „Wenn ihr euch jetzt schon nicht ordentlich dehnt, was denkt ihr denn, wie ich es euch glauben soll, dass ihr es dann während des Trainings tut? Ein Bänderriss würde uns nur in Zeitverzug bringen."

Yugi dehnte noch ein letztes Mal seine Beine, bevor er mit den Armen weitermachte. Er legte seinen linken Arm über seine Brust und benutzte den rechten dazu, sachte daran zu ziehen. Das wiederholte er mit der rechten Seite und war gerade fertig, als Isis sie anwies, aufzuhören. Als alle standen und die Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr galt, fing Isis ohne weitere Vorwarnung an zu tanzen. Sie hob beide Arme über ihren Kopf und stand auf den Zehenspitzen des einen Fußes, während sie mithilfe des anderen eine Pirouette drehte.

Nachdem sie ihre Arme in weicher Bewegung wieder nach unten und in die erste Position gebracht hatte, bei der man sie so spannte, dass sie vor dem Bauch einen runden Kreis bildeten und die Fingerspitzen sich fast berührten, beugte sie sich noch immer auf den Zehen stehend nach vorn, bis sie sich komplett hinuntergeneigt hatte und ihr Bein gerade in der Luft stand. Sie ließ ihren Körper sinken und wieder in die Höhe gleiten, wirbelte herum und sprang und raubte den Zuschauern mit ihrer Anmut und ihrem Gleichgewicht den Atem, als sie perfekt ausbalanciert auf ihren Zehenspitzen landete; ihr linkes Bein so gebeugt, dass die Unterseite ihres Fußes an der Seite ihrer Wade anlag und sie ihre Arme, wie vorhin vor ihrem Bauch, nun vor ihrer Hüfte hielt.

Als sie wieder in einer stehenden Position angekommen war, drehte sie sich zu den Leuten auf der Bühne. „Verteilt euch und fangt an.", befahl sie. Yugi begab sich in die hintere linke Hälfte der Bühne und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief ein, wie es ihm seine Ballettlehrerin geraten hatte, wenn er nervös war. Er hielt seinen Atem für eine Sekunden an, ließ seine Augen geschlossen und stellte sich jede von Isis' Bewegungen noch einmal bildlich vor. Noch während er ruhig ausatmete, hob er seine Arme an und begann zu tanzen. Er ließ seine Augen zu, sodass er weder die Anderen noch die Jury sehen konnte, während er eine Pirouette drehte und sich dann mit dem rechten Bein gerade hinter sich gestreckt nach vorn beugte.

Er wirbelte herum und während des Sprungs stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er war nicht ganz so gut im Landen wie Isis. Seine Zehen krümmten sich, sodass der Ballen seines linken Fußes den Boden der Bühne berührte; doch er brachte sich zurück auf seine Zehenspitzen, indem er sein rechtes Bein zu seiner Wade hob, während seine Arme sich um seine Hüfte schlangen. Yugi atmete aus und öffnete die Augen. Er fragte sich, wer wohl gehen werden müsste. Die drei Mitglieder der Jury berieten sich still, bevor Ishizu nach vorn trat.

„Diejenigen von euch, deren Namen wir nennen, begeben sich bitte auf die linke Seite der Bühne.", sagte sie bevor sie zehn Namen aufrief. Sie alle liefen zur linken Bühnenseite, während Yugi und der Rest sich zur rechten bewegten. Als auf beiden Seiten Ruhe eingekehrt war, nickte Ishizu und sah die Gruppe an, deren Namen sie nicht genannt hatte. „Ihr könnt euch entspannen. Ihr bleibt." Zur Gruppe auf der linken Seite sagte sie: „Ihr habt euch gut geschlagen, aber leider nicht gut genug hierfür. Übt weiter und versucht es nächstes Jahr wieder." Die Köpfe der sichtbar niedergeschlagenen Gruppe nickten und sie alle verließen den Raum, manche mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ishizu trat zurück, während ihre Schwester abermals die Rolle der Lehrerin einnahm. „Ihr seid jetzt nur noch zwanzig, neun Mädchen und elf Jungs. Das bedeutet, dass zwei der Herren zusammen tanzen werden. Ich möchte, dass ihr Paare bildet, immer Junge-Mädchen, außer die zwei Jungs.", erklärte sie ihnen. Yugi seufzte und sah sich um. Er sah niemanden, den er kannte.

Ein sanftes Tippen auf seine Schulter ließ Yugi sich herumdrehen. Er lächelte, als er Shu hinter sich sah. Shu war ein älterer, größerer und ein wenig stämmigerer Junge aus Yugis Tanzstunde. „Wollen wir, Yugi-kun?", fragte Shu mit leichter Tenorstimme. "Klar, Shu-sempai.", sagte Yugi und Shu lächelte und führte Yugi zur Vorderseite der Bühne. Isis nickte ihnen zu und rief: „Wir haben unser männliches Paar, also bitte sucht jetzt euren Partner, immer ein Mädchen, ein Junge." Innerhalb von Minuten hatten sich alle zu Pärchen zusammengefunden.

„Pas de Deux", forderte Isis. Yugi blinzelte und sah zu Shu auf. Der sah in seine leicht geweiteten Augen hinunter und nickte. „Ja, sie möchte, dass wir eins tanzen.", bestätigte er. Yugi nickte und Shu führte ihn zur Seite. Yugi nahm die Position der Frau ein und Shu übernahm die Führung. Weil Yugi so klein war und so zierlich wirkte, wurde er oft von seiner Ballettlehrerin gebeten, die Frau zu tanzen, daher war er es bereits gewohnt. Obwohl es keine Musik gab, hatten Shu und Yugi in Sachen Pas de Deux doch so viel Übung, dass sie sie auch so im Ohr hatten.

Andere Paare schienen weniger Glück zu haben. Shu führte Yugi in alle Drehungen, Figuren und Sprünge, wie es sich gehörte, selbst wenn das so nicht nötig war. Sie beendeten den Tanz mit einer Figur, bei der Shu Yugi in einer seiner Arme festhielt und dessen Arm sanft auf Shus linker Schulter lag. Yugis linkes Bein schwebte leicht über dem Boden, sein Fuß war bis zu den Zehenspitzen gestreckt.

Ein paar waren bereits fertig, andere tanzten noch. Als alle aufgehört hatten und gerade standen, berieten sich die Jurymitglieder noch einmal und wieder trat Ishizu nach vorn. „Ihr wisst, was jetzt kommt. Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, geht ihr nach links." Sie ratterte sechs Namen herunter. Bei den letzten beiden machte Yugis Herz einen Sprung. „Shu Niwa und Yugi Mutou." 


	2. Das Vortanzen Teil II

Yugis Herz sank auf den Grund seines Magens, während er und Shu zur linken Seite der Bühne hinüber liefen. Die Hand auf Yugis Schulter drückte ihn sanft und Yugi versuchte Shu anzulächeln. Er war ihm dankbar für den Versuch, ihn zu trösten. Ishizu drehte sich zur den Kandidaten auf der rechten Seite und riet ihnen, nächstes Jahr wiederzukommen. Der Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern, in denen vor wenigen Minuten noch verschiedene Arten von Glück, Begeisterung und/oder Selbstgefälligkeit zu sehen waren, spiegelte nun den Schock, den Yugi gerade noch gefühlt hatte.

„Diejenigen auf der linken Seite haben das Pas de Deux entweder korrekt oder fast korrekt getanzt. Sie waren sehr viel akkurater als ihr, obwohl manche im Moment eher mehr Enthusiasmus und Potential zeigen als wirkliche Fähigkeiten.", sprach Shaadi mit tiefer Stimme. Die jungen Männer und Frauen, die ausgeschieden waren, verließen die Bühne. Manche weinten, andere schauten nur niedergeschlagen. Shus Arme zogen Yugi in eine Umarmung. „Wir haben's geschafft.", flüsterte er in Yugis Ohr. Yugi nickte glücklich, seine amethystfarbenen Augen strahlten.

Isis trat vor und verlangte abermals die Aufmerksamkeit der acht Kandidaten, die von fünfundvierzig übrig geblieben waren. „Es gibt einen weiteren Test, danach geben wir euch weitere Anweisungen. Passt auf. Eure Aufgabe ist es, eine Szene eurer Lieblingsversion des Nussknackers zu tanzen. Falls ihr keine habt, schlage ich vor, dass ihr euch eine zusammenstellt." Und da lief sie schon wieder zurück, um jeden Einzelnen tanzen zu sehen. Shus hob seine Hand und lief vor.

Isis nickte. „Ja, Niwa-san?" Shu ließ seine Hand sinken und fragte: „Geht das auch mit Partner? Oder müssen wir Solos tanzen?" „Wenn es in deiner Lieblingsszene zwei Personen gibt und es auch die Lieblingsszene deines Partners ist, wüsste ich nicht, wieso das nicht möglich wäre.", antwortete Isis. Shu dankte ihr und lief zurück nach hinten. „Ihr habt fünf Minuten, um eure Szene zu planen."

Shu wandte sich Yugi zu und fragte, welche Szene dessen liebste sei. Yugi errötete und antworte: „Nachdem der Mäusekönig besiegt ist und Klara und der Nussknackerprinz tanzen." Shu grinste und fragte: „Warum, Yugi-kun, bist du etwa ein kleiner Romantiker?" Er schmunzelte, als Yugis Gesichtsfarbe noch einen Ton dunkler wurde, und sagte: „Wir nehmen die, ich hab nämlich keine Lieblingsszene." Yugi nickte und sie verbrachten die restlichen Minuten damit, über die Schritte und Bewegungen, die sie gleich aufführen würden, zu diskutieren.

„Aufgepasst!", rief Isis und alle wurden still und beobachteten sie mit Argusaugen. „Ich werde jedem von euch eine Nummer von eins bis acht zuweisen-" Shu hob noch einmal die Hand und Isis unterbrach. „Ja?" Shu zuckte vielsagend mit den Achseln und legte eine Hand auf Yugis Schulter. „Sieben." Isis nickte und fuhrt fort mit „Sieben also. Ihr werdet euer Stück tanzen, wenn eure Nummer aufgerufen wird." Sie zeigte nacheinander auf die Kandidaten und gab ihnen eine Nummer. Shu und Yugi waren die fünften.

Sie sahen zu, wie die einzelnen Personen tanzen. Manche waren erstaunlich und andere ... nicht so sehr. Als Yugi und Shu an die Reihe kamen, hatte Yugi einen dicken Knoten im Bauch. Seine Atmung ging schnell und flach und sein Herz raste. Während sie ihre Plätze einnahmen, warf Yugi Shu einen panischen Blick zu und Shu sandte ihm ein etwas nervöses Lächeln zurück. Shu tat den Eröffnungsschritt und Yugi reagierte darauf. Bald waren sie so im Tanz gefangen, dass Yugi seinen Nerven gar keine Beachtung mehr schenkte.

Als es vorbei war, war Yugi ziemlich überrascht. Sie traten zurück, um noch den letzten Beiden beim Tanzen zuzusehen. Als der Letzte fertig war, kam Ishizu wieder auf die Bühne. „Gut gemacht. Aber ihr vier," und sie zeigte auf drei Mädchen und einen Jungen. „es tut mir leid, aber versucht es bitte nächstes Jahr nochmal." Zwei der Mädchen brachen in Tränen aus und die Dritte sah aus, als täte sie es ihnen jeden Moment gleich. Der Junge begleitete die drei Mädchen nach draußen.

Ishizu blickte zu den übrig gebliebenen vier Leuten. „Hinterlasst bitte eure Telefonnummern, damit wir euch erreichen können. Morgen findet ein zweites Vortanzen statt, aber da braucht ihr nicht hinzugehen. Dort werden dann auch vier oder weniger Leute am Ende übrig bleiben und von euch Acht werden wir die Rollen der Klara, des Zinnsoldaten und der letzten Schneefee besetzen. Wenn ihr dabei seid, rufen wir euch an. Aber selbst wenn ihr eine Rolle bekommt, muss das nicht unbedingt die sein, die ihr wolltet. Entweder akzeptiert ihr das oder ihr sagt es uns sofort, damit wir sie mit der nächst-qualifiziertesten Person besetzen können."

Shaadi legte ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift auf den Tisch bereit und jeder der vier ausgewählten Kandidaten notierte seinen Namen, die Telefonnummer und die Zeiten, in denen sie erreichbar waren. Weil er kein Handy besaß, gab Yugi die Nummer des Hauses seines Großvaters an. Isis hielt sie vor dem Gehen noch einmal an. „Falls ihr in den nächsten fünf Tagen keinen Anruf von uns erhaltet, habt ihr keine Rolle bekommen. Bitte lasst euch davon nicht entmutigen. Versucht es nächstes Jahr wieder." Daraufhin verließen sie den Zuschauerraum. Shu und Yugi liefen zusammen in die Eingangshalle und durch den Haupteingang nach draußen.

Sie liefen nebeneinander und sprachen leise miteinander, bis Shu in eine andere Straße abbiegen musste. Shu drehte sich noch einmal zu Yugi um und streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Ich hoffe, dass du die Rolle bekommst, die du willst.", sagte er, während er Yugis Hand schüttelte. Der jüngere Junge schenkte dem Älteren ein ehrliches Lächeln und antwortete: „Danke. Ich hoffe, du auch." Sie lächelten und trennten sich. Yugi tänzelte förmlich heim.

Als er durch den Eingang kam, wurde Yugi von seinem Großvater überrascht. „Und?", fragte der ältere Mann. „Wie lief's?" Du bist nicht sofort heim gekommen, also nehm ich mal an, es lief gut? Hast du-" Yugi lachte. „Opa!", rief er. Solomon blinzelte, bevor er seinen Enkel verlegen ansah. „Entschuldige, aber wie lief es denn nun?", fragte er. Yugi lächelte und bückte sich, um sich die Schuhe auszuziehen.

„Lief ziemlich gut.", sagte er. Der Alte blieb still und wartete darauf, dass Yugi fortfuhr. Yugi jedoch richtete sich auf und lief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in die Küche. „Yugi!", rief Solomon frustriert und zugleich amüsiert. „Ja, Großvater?", antwortete Yugi aus der Küche. Solomon kam zu ihm und sah ihn sein Essen zubereiten. Da er seit dem Stück Toast zum Mittag vor über zwei Stunden nichts gegessen hatte, war er verständlicherweise hungrig.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Yugis Großvater. Yugi kicherte. „Ich gehöre zu den vier Finalisten von heute. Nach dem Vortanzen morgen wird es dann bis zu vier weitere geben und von uns acht wählen die Direktoren dann die Leute, die Klara, den Zinnsoldaten und eine Schneefee spielen sollen. Wenn ich in vier bis fünf Tagen nichts von denen höre, bin ich nicht genommen worden. Achja, ich hab ihnen unsere Festnetznummer gegeben.", erklärte er. „Yugi, das ist ja großartig!", schrie Solomon auf.

Yugi lächelte. „Jep! Ach ja! Rat mal, wen ich dort gesehen hab!" Der alte Mutou lächelte ebenfalls, als er in Yugis aufgeregtes Gesicht sah. „Wen?", fragte er. „Shu-sempai!", rief Yugi. „Wirklich? Er hat auch vorgetanzt?" Yugi nickte. „Mhm. In letzten zwei Tests haben wir zu zweit getanzt." Solomon lächelte herausfordernd. „Und?", fragte er. Yugi errötete. „Und was?" Solomon schmunzelte. „Du weißt, was.", mahnte er. Der junge Teenager zog scharf Luft ein. „Na gut! Es war … schön.", murmelte er. Seine Wangen waren ganz rot. Yugi war schon in Shu verliebt, seit er ihn vor drei Jahren getroffen hatte, als Shu erst nach Domino gezogen war und angefangen hatte, im Domino-Tanzstudio zu tanzen.

Solomon lächelte wieder. Er hatte kein Problem mit Yugis sexueller Orientierung, denn er dachte, dass Liebe ohne gesellschaftliche Barrieren existieren sollte. „Das ist schön. Jetzt iss und mach den Abwasch. Ich gehe wieder in den Laden. Wenn du fertig bist, könntest du dann ein paar Kisten für mich tragen?", fragte er seinen Enkelsohn. Yugi nickte. „Na klar, Opa.", rief er seinem sich zurückziehendem Großvater hinterher.

Später am Abend, nach dem Essen, dem Abwasch, den Kisten, dem Fegen und Wischen des Fußbodens und seinen Hausaufgaben, legte Yugi sich ins Bett und dachte über die Probe nach. Er versuchte herauszufinden, was er hätte besser machen können. Nachdem er eine oder zwei Stunden darüber gegrübelt hatte, entschied Yugi, dass er es nur hätte besser machen können, wenn er nicht so nervös gewesen wäre. Nach dieser Schlussfolgerung verbrachte Yugi Stunden mit dem Wunsch und der Hoffnung, dass er für eine Rolle genommen würde. Vielleicht nicht die, die er wirklich wollte, aber doch für die Schneefee oder wenigstens den Zinnsoldaten.

Ungefähr drei Uhr morgens schlief Yugi endlich ein. Seine Träume waren gefüllt mit Ballett und riesigen Nussknackern. Als Yugis Wecker sechs Uhr am Morgen klingelte, verfluchte Yugi seinen Schlafmangel. Er wollte am liebsten zu Hause bleiben, doch er wusste, dass sein Großvater sich Sorgen machen würde, also stand er auf und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Er hoffte, das warme Wasser würde ihn aufwecken. Als er fertig mit Waschen war, lief Yugi in sein Zimmer und zog sich an, bevor er nach unten ging, um eine Kanne Kaffee aufzusetzen und Frühstück zu machen.

Yugi trank eigentlich keinen Kaffee, sein Großvater dagegen schon. Aber nach einer Nacht wie dieser, dachte Yugi, dass er ebenfalls damit anfangen sollte. Als der Schinkenspeck in der Pfanne brutzelte, nahm Yugi sich eine Pepsi aus dem Kühlschrank und drehte den Deckel auf. Er trank die Hälfte und machte sich dann daran, Rührei und Toast vorzubereiten. Während er noch dabei war, Frühstück zu machen, wachte Solomon auf und kam vom oberen Stockwerk herunter in die Küche.

Yugi gab seinem Großvater eine Tasse Kaffee, bevor er sich selbst einschenkte, seine Tasse jedoch mit viel Kaffeesahne und Zucker füllte. „Ich dachte, du hasst das Zeug, Yugi?", murmelte sein Großvater und beäugte Yugis Tasse misstrauisch. „Mh." Yugi war kein Morgenmensch. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, trank die Tasse teerartiger Brühe mit einem Mal aus und würgte. „Hab nur zwei oder drei Stunden geschlafen.", nuschelte er und leerte seine Pepsi. Sein Großvater nickte verständnisvoll und sagte besser kein Wort.

Yugi beendete seine Frühstücksvorbereitungen, stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und aß schnell auf, bevor er sich für die Schule fertig machte. Es war sieben Uhr und die Schule fing dienstags um halb acht an. Ehe er ging, schaute Yugi noch einmal bei der Küche vorbei, umarmte seinen Großvater und nahm sich noch eine Pepsi. „Mach dir einen schönen Tag, Yugi!", rief Solomon. „Bah, Unsinn! Mach du dir einen für mich!" und da war er schon aus der Tür.

Schule war eine Qual für Yugi, denn auf halbem Weg zum Mittagessen kam der Absturz nach seinem Koffeinrausch. Er kämpfte damit, seine Augen offen und seinen Verstand am Laufen zu halten, aber das stellte sich als ziemlich vergebliches Unterfangen heraus. Die Lehrer bemerkten, dass er einen schlechten Tag hatte und nahmen Rücksicht auf ihn, da so ein Tag nur äußerst selten vorkam. Als die Schule aus war, wollte Yugi einfach nur heim und für ein paar Stunden schlafen, ehe er seine Hausaufgaben machte und Essen kochte. Und genau das tat er auch.

Die nächsten drei Tage waren gleichzeitig besser und schlimmer als der Dienstag. Obwohl Yugi wieder mehr als in der letzten Nacht schlief, wurde er immer ungeduldiger, je näher der Stichtag kam. Von Samstag Morgen an reinigte er das ganze Haus von oben bis unten und konnte abends keine Sekunde lang still sitzen. Zwanzig Uhr klingelte das Telefon und Yugi schrie. „Ich geh ran!" wie er es schon den ganzen Tag lang getan hatte. Solomon schmunzelte und betete im Stillen, dass der Anruf diesmal von der Ishtar-Theatertruppe sein würde.

„Hallo? Yugi Mutou am Hörer.", nahm Yugi den Anruf ein wenig außer Atem entgegen. „Ah. Yugi-san?", fragte eine helle, weibliche Stimme. „Ja?" „Hier ist Ishizu Ishtar von der Ishtar-Theatertruppe. Ich rufe an wegen des Vortanzens am Montag." Yugi kreuzte seine Finger, während er antwortete: „Okay...?" Ein helles Lachen vom anderen Ende der Leitung. „Yugi-san... Wir möchten, dass du Klara spielst."


	3. Triff das Team Teil I

„Ich … Ihr … wollt, dass ich … Klara spiele?", stotterte Yugi. Er hatte gedacht, dass er, wenn er eine Rolle bekommen würde, es wenn dann schon die sei, für die er sich eingeschrieben hatte. „Ja.", Ishizu lachte leise. „Wir haben deine Lehrerin über die Nummer, die du auf deiner Bewerbung stehen hattest, erreicht und sie meinte, du wärst es gewohnt, die weibliche Rolle zu tanzen. Daher dachten wir, dass es dir nichts ausmachen würde. Falls wir da aber falsch liegen, können wir auch jemand anders fragen." Yugi schreckte aus seiner anfänglichen Verwirrung auf.

„Ah … Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich- ähm … eigentlich wollte ich Klara tanzen, aber das wollten noch so viele andere... Na ja." Yugi zuckte mit den Achseln, obwohl er wusste, dass Ishizu das gar nicht sehen konnte. „Nun ja, dann ... können wir also davon ausgehen, dass du zu den Proben kommst?", fragte sie ruhig. Yugi nickte eindringlich. „Oh ja! An welchem Tag zu welcher Zeit soll ich da sein?"

„Kannst du morgen früh um sieben kommen?", fragte Ishizu. „Wir erklären dir dann den Ablauf, du kannst das Team und die anderen Tänzer kennenlernen und wir geben dir dann auch dein Skript." Yugis Herz raste, während er damit kämpfte, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Natürlich, Ishtar-san." Ein helles, feminines Lachen klang durch den Hörer. „Nenn mich Ishizu. Es gibt hier drei Ishtars, deshalb nennen uns alle beim Vornamen, es sei denn, es ist ihnen egal, wer von uns antwortet." „Äh, in Ordnung. Ich komme dann morgen früh um sieben zum Theater, Ishizu-san.", erwiderte er. „Wir erwarten dich, Yugi-san."

Ein Klicken war zu hören und Yugi legte den Hörer auf. „Yugi? Wer war am Telefon?", rief sein Großvater aus der Küche. Yugi lief zu ihm, hielt inne und sah Solomon an, der mit einer Tasse Tee am Tisch saß. „Es war Ishizu-san, von der Ishtar-Teatertruppe.", sagte er und plötzlich löste sich die Kontrolle über seine Begeisterung in Luft auf. Ein fettes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er begann, aufgeregt auf und ab zu springen.

„Ich hab's geschafft, Opa! Ich tanze Klara!", schrie er. Solomon stand schnell auf und lief schnurstracks zu dem noch immer umher-hüpfenden Yugi hinüber. „Das ist großartig! Ich freue mich so für dich! Und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!", sagte er und umarmte seinen Enkelsohn fest. Yugi kuschelte sich an die Brust seines Großvaters und inhalierte den beruhigenden Duft von Lavendel und altem Papier. Yugis Großvater roch immer nach vielen, vielen Büchern und Yugi liebte das. „Danke, Opa!", flüsterte Yugi.

Solomon küsste Yugis Stirn, wie er es immer getan hatte, als Yugi noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, und sagte: „Das schreit förmlich nach einem Fest! Lass uns essen gehen. Ich dachte da so an … Olivengarten?" Yugi sah zu Solomon auf, grinste dann und lief los, um sich fertig zu machen. „Genial! Danke, Opa!" Solomon lachte leise und machte sich dann auch fertig, ehe sie das Haus verließen, um Yugis Lieblingsrestaurant einen Besuch abzustatten.

Sie verbrachten eine großartige Zeit miteinander und sprachen darüber, wann Yugi zum Theater gehen musste und wann er glaubte, wieder zurückzusein. Während der Nachspeise fragten sie sich, wie die anderen Tänzer wohl sein würden und auf dem Weg nach Hause diskutierten sie darüber, wie Yugi seine Schule, die Hausaufgaben, die Proben und die Trainingsstunden unter einen Hut bringen könnte. Yugi fiel an diesem Tag todmüde ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Sein Wecker klingelte 5:30 am nächsten Morgen. Yugi taumelte die Treppe hinunter und sah, dass sein Großvater bereits wach war und ein Tablett mit Rührei, Wurst, Toast und Apfelsaft belud. „Warum bist du schon wach, Opa?", murmelte Yugi, während er sich eine Pepsi aus dem Kühlschrank holte. „Ich dachte, ich mach dir heute zur Abwechslung mal Frühstück und sag dir noch Tschüss.", erklärte der ältere Mutou fröhlich und reichte Yugi das Tablett. Der Teenager blinzelte, bevor er seinen Großvater anlächelte.

„Danke, Opa", sagte er und setzte sich hin, um zu essen. Um fünf Uhr siebenundvierzig stellte Yugi das leere Tablett ins Spülbecken und rannte hoch, um zu duschen. Eine halbe Stunde später hörte Solomon, wie die Badtür wieder geöffnet wurde und Yugis Zimmertür sich kurz darauf schloss. Um sechs Uhr neunundzwanzig kam Yugi mit lockeren Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt bekleidet wieder nach unten. Auf seinem Shirt stand: „ Energizer bunny arrested; Charged with battery." Ein Bild mit einem pinken Hasen, der mit einer Batterie in der Hand hinter Gittern saß, war darauf abgebildet.

Yugi und sein Großvater liefen zur Haustür und Yugi zog sich die Schuhe an. Solomon umarmte ihn schnell, bevor Yugi das Haus in Richtung Theater verließ. Wie er wusste, führte die Eingangshalle in den Zuschauerraum, wo Stücke und Konzerte aufgeführt wurden. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass man, folgte man einem Gang nach rechts, die Übungsräume, die Umkleide und die Räumlichkeiten, in denen sich die Kostüme befanden, erreichte. Yugi kam im Ishtar-Theater an und sah sich träge um, während er in der Eingangshalle wartete.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, dann hörte Yugi aufgebrachte Stimmen aus dem Zuschauerraum. Neugierig lief Yugi hin und lugte durch den Türspalt, um nachzusehen, was vor sich ging. Eine hübsche Brünette mit blauen Augen schien mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, während ein großer Mann mit bronzefarbener Haut und dreifarbigem Haar, das beinahe in gleicher Weise wie Yugis eigenes in Spitzen nach oben stand, sie wütend ansah. Seine karmesinroten Augen funkelten mit einem Ausdruck, der dem von Ekel nahe kam.

„Y-Yami- I-Ich dachte nur … dass wir zusammen üben könnten ...", stotterte die hübsche Braunhaarige. Der gutaussehende Mann -Yugi keuchte beinah auf, als er Yami Atemu, das Ausnahmetalent des Schulballetts erkannte- schnaubte verächtlich. „Da hast du falsch gedacht, Mazaki-san." Seine Stimme klang so kalt, dass Yugi einen Schauer unterdrücken musste. „Ich habe keine Lust, mit jemandem zu üben, der so jämmerlich und hilfsbedürftig ist wie du. Du könntest nicht mit mir mithalten und deshalb sind solche wie du keine Sekunde meiner Zeit würdig.", setzte der Mann fort, bevor er der nun weinenden Brünetten auswich und den Raum durch eine Seitentür verließ.

Das Mädchen weinte noch eine Minute lang, bevor es weglief. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Yugi auf den Platz, an dem die Beiden eben noch gestanden hatten. Benommen drehte er sich um und lief zurück zur Mitte der Eingangshalle. 'Wie kann er nur so fies sein? Yami Atemu ist doch eigentlich immer ziemlich nett in Interviews … Das heißt … Vielleicht ist das nur eine Rolle von ihm und _so_ ist er eigentlich wirklich.', dachte Yugi traurig. Er hatte Yami Atemu in den zwei Stücken, in denen er ihn gesehen hatte, gemocht und seinen Tanzstil bewundert. Herauszufinden, dass der Mann, den er darstellte, eben nur das war, eine Darstellung, tat irgendwie weh. Yugi seufzte resignierend. 'Ich muss einfach versuchen, ihm auszuweichen, falls er oft hier ist. Oder zumindest seiner Aufmerksamkeit.', dachte er niedergeschlagen.

Keine fünf Minuten später hörte Yugi eine sanfte Stimme fragen: „Yugi-san?" Er drehte sich zu einer der Ishtar-Zwillinge, die hinter ihm stand, um. „Ja, ah … Ishizu-san?", fragte er vorsichtig. Die Frau lächelte. „Netter Versuch, aber nein. Ich bin Isis. Du bist früh dran." Yugi errötete beschämt über seinen Fehler. „Entschuldige, Isis-san!" Isis lächelte sanft. „Macht doch nichts, Yugi-kun. Wollen wir in den Konferenzraum? Meine Schwester und Shaadi sind gerade dort und auch ein paar Andere." Yugi nickte still und folgte Isis, die erklärte, dass nur Angestellte und Schauspieler in den Übungsräumlichkeiten erlaubt waren, die Gäste und Zuschauer dagegen in der Eingangshalle und dem Zuschauerraum blieben.

„Du bekommst eine ID-Karte, die solltest du immer dabei haben. Du ziehst sie dann durch diese Geräte hier." Sie zog ihre eigene Karte durch eine schwarze Box, die nah des Ganges angebracht war. „Und wenn das Licht grün wird, kannst du rein." Isis erklärte, dass sie diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eingeführt hatten, nachdem ein völlig entrückter Fan hereingekommen war und einen Schauspieler belästigt hatte. Yugi nickte und erblasste beim Gedanken daran, dass solche Dinge tatsächlich vorkamen. 'Nicht, dass mir das je passieren würde, Gott sei Dank.', dachte er erleichtert.

Sie liefen den Gang bis ganz nach hinten, wendeten sich dann nach links und betraten einen Raum durch die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Drinnen sah Yugi Ishizu-san und Shaadi-san und vier andere Männer. Einer war ungefähr in Shaadis Alter. Er hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, braune Haut und sanfte braune Augen. Ein anderer war wohl so alt wie Yugi, er hatte gebräunte Haut, kurzes, blaues Haar und blaue Augen. Der Dritte schien ein paar Jahre älter als Yugi zu sein, seine Haut war ebenfalls braun, seine Augen waren blass lavendelfarben und er hatte schulterlanges, blondes Haar. Der letzte war ein Junge, der ein paar Jahre jünger aussah als Yugi. Er hatte sanfte, braune Augen, seine Haut war blass, seine Haare waren schulterlang und schwarz.

Als Isis und Yugi eintraten, wandten alle Augenpaare sich ihnen zu und Yugi musste aufpassen, dass er nicht anfing aufgeregt zu zappeln. Stattdessen rückte er ein wenig näher zu Isis. Shaadi und der Mann mit den blauen Augen grinsten und Ishizu lächelte Yugi sanftmütig an. Der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren jedoch ließ Yugi durch seine Reaktion zusammenfahren. Er stand auf, lief lächelnd zu Yugi und legte eine begrüßende Hand auf dessen Schulter, während er sich zu den Anderen umdrehte. „Leute,", begann Isis. „das ist Yugi Mutou, unsere Klara."

Ishizu nickte Yugi zu und stellte ihm die Anderen vor. „Du kennst Shaadi hier, und der Mann neben dir ist Mahado, unser Direktor für Spezialeffekte." Yugi lächelte Mahado schüchtern an, während der zu ihm hinunter sah, die Mundwinkel leicht angehoben, und ihm sanft auf die Schulter klopfte. Ishizu zeigte auf den Brünetten und stellte ihn vor. „Seth, unser Musikdirektor. Er wählt die Musikstücke für all unsere Vorstellungen und Aufführungen aus." Der Braunhaarige nickte Yugi zu. Der nickte daraufhin ziemlich verschüchtert zurück.

Der Blonde war Malik Ishtar, der jüngere Bruder von Isis und Ishizu. Und der jüngste Junge dort war Mokuba Kaiba. Malik war der Makeup-Artist der Truppe und Mokuba spielte Klaras kleinen Bruder Fritz und half auf der Bühne und beim Kostümdesign aus. Beide lächelten Yugi an, der sich auf diese freundliche Geste hin ein wenig entspannteShaadi begann zu sprechen und forderte Yugis volle Aufmerksamkeit. „Die Anderen, die wir eingestellt haben, sind noch nicht hier und die anderen vom Theaterteam sind in den Übungsräumen im Gebäude verstreut und proben. Oder das sollten sie zumindest." Der letzte Teil lag beinah unter der Schwelle von Yugis Hörvermögen, aber er hörte es trotzdem. Und dem Blick auf Shaadis Gesicht nach zu deuten, würde dieser (also Shaadi) enttäuscht sein, falls sie nicht proben sollten.

Malik sprang auf, als ob sein Stuhl sich plötzlich dazu entschieden hätte, ihn durch einen Stromschlag zu töten. „Ich könnte Yugi ein bisschen im Haus herumführen. Ich hab im Moment nichts zu tun und ihr müsst hier sein, wenn die Neuen kommen.", erklärte er energisch. Die älteren Mitglieder tauschten Blicke aus, bevor Mahado zu Yugi hinunter sah. „Wäre das okay für dich, Mutou-san?" Seine Stimme war tief und kräftig, aber voll Wärme und sie beruhigte Yugis Nerven und sprach ihm Mut zu. „Ist … ist okay.", stotterte er. Mahado sah Yugi noch ein paar Sekunden länger an, nickte dann und sagte zu Malik: „Pass auf ihn auf. Keiner deiner 'Abenteuer', verstanden?" Der Ton in seiner Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und Malik schmollte erst einen Moment lang, bevor er ebenfalls nickte und nach vorn sprang, um Yugi am Handgelenk zu fassen.

„Lass uns gehen, Mutou-san!", sagte er, während er Yugi förmlich aus der Tür schleifte. Auf halbem Weg durch den Gang wurde Malik langsamer und bemerkte Yugis ziemlich verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Tut mir leid, das alles. Und … danke.", sagte Malik leise. „Wofür?", fragte Yugi. „Dass du mich da rausgeholt hast. Sie haben die ganze Zeit nur über Statistiken geredet … Ich hasse Mathe." Er grinste. Yugi blinzelte und lächelte den älteren, ziemlich hyperaktiv wirkenden Jungen zaghaft an. Malik erwiderte das Lächeln, eher er aufgeregt sagte: „Na los! Ich zeig' dir, wo hier alle abhängen, wenn sie nichts zu tun haben!"

Und dann schleifte er Yugi wieder mit sich. Ein paar Wendungen und Abbiegungen später hatte Yugi das Gefühl, sie hatten sich verlaufen. Und Malik wurde immer… lebhafter. „Äh … wo sind wir?", fragte der junge Teenager. „Hm? Oh, in der Nähe des Pausenraums. Ein paar vom Team sollten schon dort sein.", antwortete Malik verwirrend. Yugi blieb still, während Malik ihn durch einen Eingang zog. Er fragte sich, ob das Ganze nicht vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war.

Im Raum befanden sich vier Leute, von denen einer der Person neben ihm beinahe zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Auch zwei andere glichen sich beinah bis in die Haarspitzen und der Vierte sah aus wie Seth. Malik ließ Yugis Hand los und warf sich seinem Doppelgänger in die Arme. „Marik!", rief er. Dieser 'Marik ' schlang seine Arme um Maliks Hüfte und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen blondem Haar.

Yugi fühlte sich ein wenig verlegen, als er die beiden offensichtlich zusammengehörenden Männer sich umarmen sah und schaute weg. Sein Blick blieb an den beiden weißhaarigen Männern hängen. Einer von ihnen hatte eine sanftere Ausstrahlung und seine Augen schienen sanftmütig und ruhig. Der Andere sah gefährlicher aus. Sein Haar fiel ungebändigt, seine Gesichtszüge waren schärfer und in seinen Augen schimmerte ein hartes Funkeln, das nur dann verschwand, wenn er seinen 'Zwilling' ansah. Der vierte Mann war groß und sah fast genauso aus wie Seth, aber er bewegte sich anders. Obwohl beide Männer eine Aura von Stolz umgab, stank diese hier geradezu nach Bevorzugung. Seine Klamotten waren solche, wie Yugi sie in teuren Kleidergeschäften oder Magazinen gesehen hatte. Seine blauen Augen schienen jedem wie Gletscher entgegenzufunkeln, alles und jedem, nicht nur Yugi..

Malik schien endlich bemerkt zu haben, dass er Yugi einfach so stehen gelassen hatte und zog sich aus Mariks Armen zurück; dennoch hörten sie nicht ganz auf, sich zu berühren. „Leute, das ist Yugi Mutou-san. Yugi, das ist mein Freund, Marik, mein Freund Ryou und sein Freund, Bakura, und Seto, Mokubas älterer Bruder." Yugi winkte ihnen schüchtern zu. Marik warf Yugi einen flüchtigen Blick zu, ehe er sich wieder Malik zuwandte, und Bakura grinste den kleinen Teenager an. Auch er hatte seine Arme um Ryous Taille geschlungen. Ryou selbst lächelte Yugi sanft zu und winkte zurück. Seto schien den Jüngeren gleich komplett zu ignorieren.

„Hallo, Mutou-san", sagte Ryou herzlich. „Hallo, äh ..." Yugi zögerte. Er wollte nicht unhöflich sein und den Älteren beim Vornamen nennen, aber er wusste seinen Nachnamen nicht. Ryou jedoch verstand seine Verlegenheit und lächelte sanftmütig. „Nenn mich Ryou, Mutou-san. Und nenn ihn Bakura.", empfahl er und stupste seinen Freund sanft in einen der Arme, die ihn festhielten. Yugi nickte schnell und war erleichtert. „Hallo, Ryou-san, Bakura-san. Und nennt mich bitte Yugi. Mutou-san klingt immer so, als wäre ich in Schwierigkeiten." Er schenkte ihnen ein kleines Lächeln. Ryou und Malik lachten. „Okay, also Yugi-san.", sagte Malik und Ryou fragte: „Was machst du hier?"

Yugi errötete und scharrte mit den Füßen, während er murmelte: „Ich soll Klara spielen." Ryou rang nach Luft und schien sogleich aufgeregt zu sein, wohingegen Malik aus irgendeinem Grund selbstzufrieden aussah. Marik und Bakura tauschten Blicke aus. „Du bist Klara?", kreischte Ryou. Als Yugi nickte, strahlte Ryou aufgeregt. „Du musst echt gut sein!", sagte er und als Yugi nur verwirrt dreinschaute, erklärte er: „Den Hauptpart, also Eric, den Nussknackerprinz, tanzt so eine Art Profi. Er war in einigen großen Stücken und Aufführungen dabei und er ist wirklich gut. Isis und Ishizu würden niemanden nehmen, der nicht selbst gut wäre und mit ihm mithalten könnte."

Yugi fühlte, wie das Blut aus seinem Gesicht wich und er fragte leise: „Ein … Profi? Wer?" Malik und Ryou sahen Yugi besorgt an und sogar Marik und Bakura schien sich für Yugis Reaktion zu interessieren. Malik antwortete vorsichtig: „Yami Atemu." Yugi fühlte sich schwach. Yami Atemu, Der Nachwuchsballetttänzer in Japan schlechthin, der schon eine kleine, aber unerschütterlich treue Anhängerschaft um sich gescharrt hatte. Und die Szene, über die Yugi vorhin gestolpert war, bewies auch noch, das er ein Idiot war. Als Yugi gefährlich zu schwanken begann, traten Malik und Ryou näher zu ihm und die Tür hinter Yugi öffnete sich. Als seine Knie schlussendlich nachgaben und er zu fallen drohte, fühlte Yugi, wie ein Arm sich um seine Taille legte und ihn an eine warme, feste Brust zog. Ein zweiter Arm lag um Yugis eigene Brust und eine tiefe Stimme rumorte genau neben seinem Ohr.

„Alles okay?" Die Luft schien sich in seinen Lungen zu fangen, während Yugi versuchte, seine gummiweichen Beine zu stabilisieren. „Ich … denke schon. Danke.", sagte er leise, verlegen. Yugi drehte seinen Kopf, um zu der Person, die ihn aufgefangen hatte, aufzusehen, als seine Augen sich weiteten und ihn mit einem Schlag sein Atem verließ. Hinter ihm befand sich ein bronzefarbenes Gesicht, umrahmt von stachligem, dreifarbigem Haar, dem von Yugi so ähnlich - und karmesinrote Auge voll Sorge.

„Bist du sicher? Du siehst aus, als ob du jeden Moment ohnmächtig wirst.", sagte Yami Atemu sanft. Yugi war sich sicher, er würde sich nur noch mehr blamieren, wenn genau das jetzt passieren sollte.


	4. Triff das Team Teil II

Die Arme um Yugis Taille und Brust zogen ihn näher an die von Yami. In rascher Folge wurde Yugi blass, errötete und erblasste wieder. „Yugi-san, ist alles okay mit dir?", fragte Ryou besorgt. Yugi sah die Anderen im Raum der Reihe nach an und nickte dann leicht. Ryous und Maliks besorgte Blicke entspannten sich, verschwanden jedoch nicht ganz. Marik, Bakura und Seto schienen sich nicht sonderlich für Yugis Gesundheitszustand zu interessieren.

Malik sah über Yugis Schulter zu Yami. „Yami, das ist Yugi Mutou. Er wurde bei dem Vortanzen vor ein paar Tagen ausgewählt, Klara zu spielen." Yugi wurde rot und versuchte sich mit sachten Bewegungen aus Yamis Armen zu befreien, ohne den Mann hinter sich zu beleidigen. Statt ihn jedoch loszulassen, drückten die Arme um Yugis Taille ihn sanft fester zu sich und Yami antwortete Malik: „Klara, hm? Dann muss Mutou-san ziemlich gut sein."

Yugi sah hoch und über seine Schulter zu Yami und war geschockt, als er das leicht vergnügte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes sah. Karmesinrote Augen blickten in Yugis nach oben gerichtetes Gesicht und das Grinsen schien langsam freundlicher und weniger amüsiert. „Schön, dich kennenzulernen, Mutou-san. Ich bin Yami Atemu." Seine tiefe Stimme rumorte genau neben Yugis Ohr. Yugi errötete abermals und stotterte: „J-ja, auch sch-schön, dich k-kennenzulernen."

Yamis tiefes, leises Lachen sandte einen angenehmen Schauer über Yugis Rücken. Ryou und Malik tauschten wissende Blicke aus und sie kicherten leise; auch Marik, Bakura und Seto lachten belustigt. Während sich auf seine Wangen eine Nuance bezaubernden Pinkes legte, versuchte Yugi ein weiteres Mal, sich aus Yamis Armen zu befreien. Yami hielt ihn noch einmal kurz fester und ließ ihn dann los. Yamis Hände schwebten noch in Höhe seiner Arme, im Falle, Yugi würde doch noch fallen. Der aber drehte sich zu Yami um und verbeugte sich ein Stück. „Danke, Atemu-san." Yami blinzelte ihn an. „Wofür, Mutou-san?", fragte er.

Yugi hob den Kopf und sah, sich noch immer verbeugend, zu Yami auf. „Dass du mich aufgefangen hast.", antwortete er und errötete gleich noch einmal. Yami lächelte Yugi sanft an. Seine attraktiven Gesichtszüge ließen das Rot auf Yugis Wangen sich noch um einen Farbton verdunkeln. „Gerne doch.", sagte er und lachte leise. Yugi erhob sich aus seiner gebeugten Position und spielte nervös mit den Händen. Die Stille im Raum war ihm unangenehm. Ryou schien Mitleid mit dem jüngeren Teenager zu haben und trat vor. Yugi sah die freundliche Version von Bakura an, als dieser fragte: „Möchtest du vielleicht die Übungsräume sehen, Yugi-san?"

Yugi lächelte den Älteren dankbar an und nickte aufgeregt. Malik grinste und sagte fröhlich: „Warum gehen wir nicht einfach alle? So kann Yugi uns auch gleich besser kennenlernen." Ryou nickte zustimmend, während Marik und Bakura Malik anfunkelten. Seto ignorierte sie einfach alle. Die beiden freundlicheren Teenager fassten ihre Freunde am Handgelenk und zerrten sie zu Yugi, den sie anwiesen, sich umzudrehen und aus der Tür zu marschieren. Yami verließt den Raum als erster und nahm dann höflich einen Schritt zur Seite, um die Anderen durchzulassen.

Malik sah zu Yami hinüber und fragte: „Kommst du, Yami? Er ist dein Tanzpartner beim Spiel. Er sollte dich auch kennenlernen." Yami schaute zu Yugi, dessen Wangen rot und dessen Augen zu Boden gerichtet waren und nickte. Er lächelte und sagte: „Warum nicht?" und lief dann zu Yugis Rechten. Ryou lief links von ihm und Malik neben Ryou auf der anderen Seite. Marik und Bakura blieben hinter ihren Freunden. Seto hatte entschieden, im Pausenraum zu bleiben. Auf keinen Fall würde er mit einem Haufen nerviger Bälger durchs Ishtar-Theater latschen.

Malik und Ryou kommentierten ohne Unterbrechung, während sie Yugi herumführten. Sie wiesen auf sämtliche Räume hin, die er kennen musste oder nützlich finden könnte – wofür erwähnten sie nicht, aber ihr Grinsen sagte Yugi, dass es mit Arbeit nicht viel zu tun hatte – und sie beschrieben detailliert, wie bestimmte Dinge zu tun waren oder wo er verschiedene, wichtige Leute wann finden konnte. Yami war wie ein stiller Schatten zu Yugis rechter Seite, der ihn einerseits nervös machte, aber andererseits irgendwie auch beruhigte. Man konnte hören, wie Marik und Bakura hinter ihnen murmelten und ab und zu einen sarkastischen Kommentar oder eine spitze Bemerkung von sich gaben. Letzteres war meistens an Yami gerichtet, der sie ignorierte, während Yugi Ersteres manchmal hilfreich oder sogar lustig fand – hin und wieder auch beides.

Als die Gruppe endlich bei den Übungsräumen ankamen - die sich, wie es Yugi schien, am _völlig anderen_ Ende des Gebäude befanden -, schwirrte der Kopf des Teenagers mit den freifarbigen Haaren vor lauter Namen, Zeiten, Richtungen und Zwischenkommentaren. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass er sich verlaufen würde, wenn er das erste Mal ohne Hilfe irgendwohin zu gehen versuchen würde. Nicht, dass Malik und Ryou nicht hilfreich waren, nur … sie waren vielleicht ein wenig _zu_ hilfreich. Ryou öffnete eine Tür und wies Yugi an, hindurchzugehen. Der tat wie ihm geheißen, dicht gefolgt von Yami, Malik und Marik und letztendlich Ryou und Bakura. Als er den wunderschönen Tanzsaal sah, wurden seine Augen groß und seine Beine unruhig.

Der Raum war riesig, größer als der im seinem Tanzstudio, und an der hinteren Wand waren Spiegel vom Boden bis zur Decke angebracht. An dieser Wand und denen auf der rechten und linken Seite waren Stangen montiert. Der Fußboden bestand aus wundervoll glattem, gebohnertem Holz, das dem abgenutztem, aber gut instandgehaltenem Anblick nach zu urteilen schon viele Tänzer und Tänzerinnen gesehen hatte. Auf der rechten Seite der vorderen Wand, in der sich auch die Tür befand, war eine Art kleine Kammer mitten hinein geschlagen, in der eine Stereoanlage stand. Überall an der Wand waren in Nähe der Decke Lautsprecher positioniert, um einen raumumfassenden Ton für die Tänzer bereitzustellen. An der Wand links gab es Haken für Handtücher, T-Shirts oder wofür auch immer, und darüber hingen zwei Regale, die sich über die gesamte Länge der Wand, zirka fünf Meter, erstreckten. Die waren für Taschen, Wasserflaschen oder alles andere, was man nicht aufhängen konnte, wurde Yugi erklärt.

„Das ist … Wahnsinn!", flüsterte Yugi glücklich. Die Anderen bemerkten seine offensichtliche Begeisterung beim Anblick des Saales und lächelten (Ryou, Malik und Yami) oder grinsten (Marik und Bakura). Mit funkelnden, amethystfarbenen Augen wandte Yugi sich Malik zu und fragte hoffnungsvoll: „Sind alle Übungsräume hier so?" Als Malik grinsend nickte, lächelte Yugi und fragte, wie viele solcher Räume es im Ishtar-Theater gab. „Oh, ungefähr … fünfundvierzig, glaube ich.", antwortete Malik lässig. Als er Yugis große Augen sah, lachte er und erklärte: „Wir brauchen Räume für alle, die Hauptrollen haben, damit sie alleine proben können, und genauso brauchen wir welche für die anderen Rollen, in denen dann mehrere Leute auf einmal üben können. Es hängt vom Stück ab, ob alle Räume die ganze Zeit über benutzt werden oder nur zehn oder zwölf."

Yugi pfiff leise vor sich hin, während er sich abermals im Raum umsah. Hier würde er _definitiv_ oft üben wollen. Yami musste schmunzeln. Es gefiel ihm, wie Yugis Augen beim Anblick des Raumes strahlten. Der Kleine schien wirklich liebenswert zu sein. Yami hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich leicht mit ihm anfreunden könnte, wenn nicht sogar mehr als das. Auch Ryou und Malik schien Yugis Begeisterung mitzureißen und sie sagten Yugi, dass er später am Tag zurückkommen und ein wenig üben konnte, wenn er wollte. Der strahlte sofort und antwortete ihnen, dass er das sehr gerne wollte. Sogar Marik und Bakura wirkten gefangen von der Begeisterung des Jüngeren und sie schenkten dem Jungen mit den amethystfarbenen Augen ein sachtes, aber ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln.

Die Gruppe verließ den Tanzsaal und lief zurück zum Pausenraum. Yugi zeigte unterwegs auf einige der Räume, und versuchte so, sich alle einzuprägen. Er vergaß ein paar, aber Yami wies ihn jedes Mal sanft darauf hin und Yugi tat sein Bestes, sie in sein Gedächtnis einzubrennen. Im Pausenraum saß Seto noch immer, wo sie ihn verlassen hatten. Bei ihm war sein kleiner Bruder Mokuba, der am Tisch saß und eine Cola trank. Als Yugi, dicht gefolgt von Yami, den Pausenraum betrat, sah Mokuba auf und grinste.

„Hey, Yugi-san! Wie hat dir die interaktive Führung gefallen?", fragte Mokuba und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, um kurz darauf zu Yugi zu laufen. Yugi lächelte den Jüngeren glücklich an. „Es war toll! Und hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen. Wenn ich mir nur alles merken könnte!", erwiderte er und lachte leise. Malik und Ryou versicherten ihm, dass sie ihm helfen würden, bis er sich alleine zurecht finden würde.

„Oh, es geht schon. Ich will niemandem zur Last fallen.", protestierte Yugi. Eine große, warme Hand ruhte auf Yugis Schulter und er drehte seinen Kopf und sah zu Yami auf. „Das ist schon okay. Es macht uns nichts aus, dir zu helfen, Mutou-san." Yugi wurde knallrot und sah schnell weg. Leider, wie einige wohl denken würden, landete sein Blick dabei auf einem breit grinsenden Malik. Yugi dachte sich, dass dieses Grinsen auf keinen Fall ein gutes Zeichen sein konnte und ein Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken. Er behielt Recht.

„Yami, nenn ihn Yugi. Mutou-san fühlt sich sonst, als sei er in Schwierigkeiten. Nicht wahr, Yugi?" Maliks Grinsen wurde sogar noch breiter, als Ryou neben ihm leise zu kichern begann. Marik und Bakura und Marik schienen ebenfalls zu grinsen und Mokuba lächelte Yugi unschuldig an. Setos Gesicht konnte Yugi nicht sehen, also hatte er keine Ahnung, was er über Maliks Kommentar dachte.

„Stimmt das?", fragte Yami Yugi freundlich. Yugi errötete und dachte darüber nach, einfach nicht zu antworten, als ihm dämmerte, dass das unhöflich wäre, egal, wie viele Peinlichkeiten es ihm ersparen würde. Also nickte Yugi schüchtern, ohne Yami dabei anzusehen. Die Hand auf seiner Schulter drückte ihn leicht. „Entschuldige,", sagte Yami still. „das wusste ich nicht, Yugi-san." Als er Yamis tiefe Stimme seinen Namen so sanft aussprechen hörte, kam die gerade erst nachlassende, rötliche Gesichtsfarbe nahezu schnell wie eine Nuklearexplosion zurück. „Äh, das … macht nichts, Atemu-san. Du warst nicht da, als ich es Malik-san und den Anderen gesagt habe.", wandte Yugi ein.

Apropos Malik und die Anderen. Yugi bemerkte, dass Malik, Marik und Bakura ihn angrinsten und sogar Ryou und Mokuba sich köstlich zu amüsieren schienen, wenn man ihrem wissenden Lächeln und dem stichelndem Funkeln in ihren Augen Glauben schenkte. Yamis Stimme unterbrach Yugi beim Schmollen. „Bitte nenn mich Yami. Wenn ich dich beim Vornamen nenne, ist es nur fair, wenn du das auch tust." Yugi wurde rot und stotterte seine Zustimmung schüchtern.

Mokuba schien zu wissen, dass Yugi der Grenze nahekam, an der er die Hänselei der Anderen gerade noch so ertragen konnte. Er nahm seine Hand und führte Yugi zum Tisch. Er wies ihn an, sich gegenüber Seto zu setzen und fragte, ob er vielleicht einen Drink oder einen Snack vom Automaten im Raum wollte. Als er die Auswahl sah, fing Yugi an, nach seinem Portemonnaie zu suchen. Mokuba stoppte ihn jedoch. „Das geht auf mich, Yugi-san!", sagte er fröhlich. Yugi zögerte, wählte aber auf Mokubas Bestehen hin letztendlich eine Pepsi. Er bedankte sich bei Mokuba, nachdem dieser ihm die Dose gegeben hatte, und so nippte er still daran, während sich alle Anderen ebenfalls zu ihnen an den Tisch gesellten. Yami saß zu Yugis Rechten und Mokuba zu seiner Linken. Malik saß rechts neben Yami, Marik auf seiner anderen Seite. Neben Mokuba saßen Ryou und Bakura.

Ryou, Malik, Yami und Mokuba begannen, sich zu unterhalten und Yugi hörte zu, wie Marik und Bakura höhnisch über Yami sprachen. Wenn er über seine Meinung gefragt wurde, oder jemand einen Kommentar von ihm erwartete, sagte Yugi, was er über das Thema dachte, doch die meiste Zeit verbrachte er damit, ihnen zuzuhören und die merkwürdige Freundschaft dieser Gruppe zu bewundern. Sie sprachen über unzählige Dinge, die Themenpalette reichte von der Schule bis zur Politik, vom Frühstück bis zu theoretischen Hypothesen, die in der Realität physikalisch völlig unmöglich waren.

Sie schafften es sogar, Seto ein paar Kommentare und Meinungsäußerungen zu entlocken. Meistens aber nur dann, wenn er von Mokuba gefragt wurde. Die Unterhaltung dauerte ein paar Stunden und brachte Yugi und ein paar Andere ein paar Mal auch zum Lachen. Der Junge mit der stachelförmigen Frisur merkte es nicht, doch jedes Mal, wenn er lachte, zog er damit Yamis Blick auf sich und Yami lächelte warmherzig, als den glücklichen Schimmer in Yugis amethystfarbenen Augen sah. Und nur weil Yugi es nicht bemerkte, hieß das nicht, dass die Anderen es nicht taten. Ryou und Malik tauschten Blicke über den Tisch hinweg aus und lächelten. Bakura und Marik grinsten Yami hämisch an. Yami rollte jedes Mal mit den Augen, wenn er es bemerkte. Mokuba versuchte währenddessen, Yugi vor den Sticheleien der Anderen zu bewahren.

Nach diesen paar Stunden, in denen Yugi sich einigermaßen entspannt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür des Pausenraums und alle sahen sich zu Isis um, die hereinkam, sie alle miteinander anlächelte und dann zur Seite trat, damit ihre Schwester ebenfalls hereinkommen konnte. Eine vierte Person folgte Shaadi, doch Yugis Sicht auf die Person war von Isis, Ishizu und Shaadi verdeckt.

Ishizu sah die versammelte Mannschaft an, lächelte und sagte: „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ihr alle so gut miteinander auskommt. Wir haben euch unseren neuesten Tänzer mitgebracht. Er wird den Hauptmann spielen." Sie ging zur Seite, sodass sie den Neuankömmling sehen konnten. Bernsteinfarbene Augen lugten unter einem blonden Pony hervor und ein kleines Lächeln zuckte verschmilzt auf den Lippen weiter darunter. Yugi japste kurz nach Luft, wodurch er ein paar Blicke vom Tisch, einschließlich Yamis, auf sich zog. Ishizu lächelte still. „Ich möchte euch-" Sie hielt inne, als Yugi unerwartet von seinem Stuhl aufsprang.

Er lächelte breit und seine Amethystaugen glitzernden glücklich, während er zu dem neuen Mitglied der Truppe lief. „Jou!", rief er und umarmte den Blonden stürmisch.


	5. Alte Freunde und Eifersucht?

Jou lachte, während er seine Arme um Yugis Taille legte. Karmesinrote Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als Yami sah, wie Yugi sich an diesen 'Jou' kuschelte. In welcher Beziehung stand er zu Yugi? Yami wusste es nicht, aber er hoffte, dass es nicht romantischer Natur war. Er war aber auch nicht eifersüchtig. Überhaupt nicht.

Ishizus Augenbrauen hoben sich. Amüsiert sah sie Yugi an, dann beendete sie ihren Satz trocken: „Jonouchi Katsuya." Yugi hob den Kopf und lächelte sie verlegen an. „Entschuldigung...", murmelte er, bevor er seinen Gesicht abermals in Jou's Brust vergrub. Isis und Ishizu lächelten verständnisvoll zurück und bevor sie gemeinsam mit Shaadi den Raum verließen, sagten sie: „So, dann lassen wir euch euch ersteinmal miteinander bekannt machen."

Als die Tür hinter ihnen wieder vollständig geschlossen war, fing Malik an zu grinsen. „Also, Yugi-san ... Seid ihr zwei... zusammen?", fragte er. Yugi sah erschrocken auf und starrte Malik mit vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen und knallrotem Gesicht an. Jou musterte ihn währenddessen ungläubig und lachte dann. „N-nein! Wir sind nicht-nicht ... ", stotterte Yugi. „Warum denkst du sowas?", fragte er noch immer geschockt und noch immer mit dem Rot auf den Wangen, das Yami so faszinierend fand. Malik lachte wie zu sich selbst und erklärte Yugi: „Weil du so glücklich darüber zu sein scheinst, ihn zu sehen. Und weil du sofort zu ihm gerannt bist und ihn umarmt hast. Und ihr kuschelt miteinander."

Das Blut, das schon beinah aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war, schoss mit aller Macht in seine Wangen zurück und er zog den Kopf ein. Als Jou nicht aufhörte, ihn auszulachen, runzelte Yugi die Stirn und stieß ihm mit dem Finger in die Rippen. Dann sah er Malik wieder an und erklärte: „ Ah ... Jou ist ein alter Freund, wir waren zusammen in der Grundschule und in der Mittelschule. Er musste im Sommer vor der neunten Klasse wegziehen und ich hab ihn seitdem nicht gesehen." Als er Maliks Grinsen sah, runzelte Yugi die Stirn abermals und sagte vorsichtig: „Zwischen uns läuft nichts. Er ist eher wie mein beschützerischer großer Bruder."

Yami entließ leise den Atem, den er angehalten hatte. Er ignorierte Mariks und Bakuras spöttisches Grinsen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, Yugi-san. Nur um das also klarzustellen." Malik warf Yami ein Grinsen zu, bevor er weitersprach. „Du hast keine Freundin, oder so? Oder einen Freund?" Yugi blickte zur Seite, seine Wangen noch immer gerötet. „Äh … N-nein...", murmelte er leise. Jou sah ihn kurz an und rief dann fröhlich: „Aber es gibt jemanden, den du magst, oder, Yug'?" Er grinste. Yami fühlte Erwartung in sich aufsteigen. Als Yugi nicht antwortete, kicherten Malik und Ryou und Jous Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Wer ist es?", rief er erwartungsvoll. „Jemand, den ich kenne?" Yugi nickte zögerlich und Jou wartete gespannt. Als keine Antwort folgte, wurde er ungeduldig und fragte: „Und?" Yugi runzelte die Stirn. „Kann das nicht warten?", fragte er – er jammerte definitiv _nicht_. Malik, Ryou und Jou schüttelten die Köpfe. „Nö!" Sie grinsten. Yugi knurrte verärgert, bevor er wegsah.

„Du kennst doch diesen Jungen aus dem Tanzunterricht? Vom Konoha-Tanzstudio?" , fragte er leise. Jou legte die Stirn in Falten. Malik und Ryou lehnten sich ein Stück nach vorn. „Meinste den Rotschopf aus Hinata-senseis Klasse? Wie was noch sein Name – Nita? Hiwa?" , fragte Jou. „Nein, Niwa! Niwa war's, stimmt's?" Yugi nickte, ohne jemanden dabei anzusehen. Yami fühlte, wie ein leichtes Gefühl der Enttäuschung ihn traf.

„Ja, Shu Niwa.", bestätigte Yugi.

„Hat jemand meinen Namen gesagt?", fragte eine Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. Yugi fuhr herum und schnappte nach Luft, die Augen weit aufgerissen und die Wangen knallrot. „Shu-sempai!" Yami betrachtete den Jungen in der Tür und wunderte sich. _Das_ war der Junge, den Yugi mochte? Aber er sah … langweilig aus, anders wusste er es nicht auszudrücken. Kurzes, rotes Haar, stahlgraue Augen, blasse Haut … fast gar keine Muskeln! Aber trotzdem … dafür, dass jemand so süßes wie Yugi ihn mochte … musste dieser _Niwa_ -Typ _irgendetwas_ an sich haben, das Yugi offensichtlich gefiel.

Yami wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er sah, wie Yugi zu Niwa-san lief. „Was machst du hier, Shu-sempai?", fragte Yugi. Der Rotschopf grinste den Engel- äh, Jungen … -Yami sollte wirklich aufpassen, was dachte, bevor es ihm vielleicht noch herausrutschte- mit den amethystfarbenen Augen an und grinste. „Ich hab eine Rolle bekommen. Schneefee …", lachte er. Yugi kicherte leise. „Eine Schneefee mit roten Haaren?", fragte er stichelnd und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Yamis Augen verengten sich zum wiederholten Male. Wie konnte es sein, dass dieser … _Junge_ Yugi dazu brachte, ihn mit diesem wunderschönen Rot auf den Wangen so süß anzulächeln, während er Yami nicht einmal in die Augen sehen konnte? Zugegeben, Niwa kannte den Jüngeren offensichtlich schon eine ganze Weile, wohingegen Yami ihn gerade erst vor ein paar Stunden kennengelernt hatte. Trotzdem – Yami hielt inne. Er kannte Yugi nicht lang genug, um besitzergreifend zu werden -obwohl er das irgendwie wollte- und, wirklich, er hatte einfach kein Recht dazu. Yugi hatte doch eben zugegeben, dass er den Jungen vor ihnen mochte ...

Yami sah weg und fing Ryous Blick auf. Der Jüngere mit den weißen Haaren kam näher zu ihm, während die Anderen sich mit Jou und Niwa unterhielten. „Weißt du, nur weil Yugi-san Niwa-san mag, heißt das ja nicht, dass das für immer so sein wird.", flüsterte Ryou, gerade laut genug, dass Yami ihn hören konnte. „Außerdem bedeutet das ja auch nicht, dass du nicht versuchen kannst, Yugi-sans Zuneigung für dich zu gewinnen. Geh es einfach langsam an. Nicht zu schnell oder zu offensichtlich, du willst ihn ja nicht verschrecken. Freunde dich erst mit ihm an.", riet er dem älteren Studenten, bevor er zu den Anderen ging und sich an der Unterhaltung zwischen Malik, Marik, Yugi, Jou und Shu beteiligte.

Karmesinrote Augen sahen Ryou geschockt nach, bevor sie ihren Blick nachdenklich Yugi zuwandten. Was Ryou gesagt hatte, war wahr ... Nur, sollte er seinen Rat beherzigen oder nicht? Als er sah, wie Yugis wunderschöne Augen strahlten, während er lachte, entschied er. Ja, er würde den Engel mit den amehtystfarbenen Augen während der Proben versuchen besser kennezulernen. Und wenn er Yugis Zuneigung währenddessen auf sich lenken konnte ... umso besser.

Yugi sah von einem Witz, den Malik gerissen hatte, auf und seine amethystfarbenen Augen trafen Yamis karmesinroten Blick. Das Lachen starb in seiner Kehle und das Lächeln erstarrte auf seinen Lippen. Yugi fühlte eine Feuerspur über seine Haut laufen, als Yamis erhitzter Blick seine Gesichtszüge nachzeichnete. Er zitterte leicht. Alles andere als unangenehm sandte das besitzergreifende Funkeln in den roten Augen seines älteren Tanzpartners angenehme Schauer über seinen Rücken. Ein herzliches Lächeln flitzte über die so anziehenden Lippen und Yugi musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken, als er sah, wie Yamis Gesichtszüge so noch viel attraktiver wurden.

'Ich kann mich doch _nicht_ in meinen Tanzpartner verlieben!', dachte Yugi verzweifelt.


	6. Nett? Oder nicht? Das ist die Frage

Zwei Wochen später. Yugi verfluchte innerlich seinen Verstand. Der Rest seines ersten Tages im Ishtar-Theater war gut verlaufen. Mit Malik und Ryou kam er gut aus und es war toll Jou wiederzusehen. Was unangenehm war, war neben seinem Schwarm der letzten drei Jahre zu sitzen und die Augen seines Tanzpartners bei jeder seiner Bewegungen auf sich zu spüren. Es war Yugi peinlich und machte ihn nervös. Dass es ihm aber vielleicht irgendwie doch auch gefiel, na ja, das hätte er jedenfalls nicht laut gesagt.

Isis war ungefähr zwei Stunden, bevor Yugi sich auf den Heimweg machte, herein gekommen und hatte Yugi, Jou und Shu die Kopien ihrer Skripte –ihre Parts waren farblich hervorgehoben- und eine Liste aller verpflichtenden Proben mit den Daten, Zeiten und sogar, in welchem Raum die Proben stattfinden sollten, gegeben. Yugi war an diesem Abend mit Jous Telefonnummer, seiner Adresse und dem Versprechen, dass er am nächsten Tag nach der Schule mit Malik und Ryou wieder da sein würde, nach Hause gegangen.

In den folgenden Wochen probte Yugi jeden Tag nach der Schule in einem der Übungsräume des I.T.- meist zusammen mit Malik oder Ryou, manchmal auch mit beiden- für wenigstens drei Stunden. Auch an den Wochenenden war er stundenlang im Theater. Zugegeben, an diesen Tagen probte er nicht immer. Malik und Ryou schleiften ihn normalerweise irgendwann für einige Stunden am Tag in den Pausenraum, damit Yugi Zeit mit Allen verbringen und sie kennenlernen -oder in Jous Fall wiedersehen- konnte. Das waren die Momente, die Yugi gleichzeitig ersehnte wie auch fürchtete.

Es war schön, Alle besser kennenzulernen und er freundete sich schnell mit Malik, Ryou, Mokuba und Honda -einem von Joeys alten Freunden aus der Mittelschule- an. Wie sich gezeigt hatte, war Honda ein Ballettfan und hatte sich selbst für den Unterricht angemeldet. Er hatte vor einigen Jahren für eine Rolle vorgetanzt und war seitdem Mitglied des Theaterteams. Yugi fand es vor allem wirklich toll, Shu besser kennenzulernen und begann den älteren Jungen sogar noch mehr als vorher zu mögen. Was ihn an der ganzen Sache mit den Anderen Bauchschmerzen bereitete, war ... Yami Atemu, sein Tanzpartner.

Es war nicht so, dass Yami ihm irgendetwas getan hatte, ganz im Gegenteil, er war eigentlich wirklich nett. Aber das war's auch schon. Yugi hatte gesehen, wie ungerecht er mit dem Mädchen, bei dem er später herausgefunden hatte, dass es sich dabei um Anzu Mazaki handelte, umgegangen war und jetzt verhielt er sich wie der totale Gentleman in Yugis Nähe. Vor allem eben, wenn er mit Yugi sprach. Auch ... wie Yamis karmesinrote Augen ihn musterten und dann wütend in Richtung Shu funkelten, verwirrte Yugi. So viel er wusste, hatte Shu Yami nichts getan. Und die Tatsache, dass Yamis Blick angenehme Schauer durch seinen Körper laufen oder Yugis Wangen vor Aufregung erröten ließ... na ja, darüber wollte er gar nicht nachdenken.

Zwischen Yugi und seinem attraktiven Tanzpartner entwickelte sich gerade zögerlich eine Freundschaft und das wollte er nur ungern ruinieren (und sich damit möglicherweise bei Yami unbeliebt machen). Leider hatte er das Gefühl, dass das passieren könnte, wenn er sich in den Älteren verlieben würde. Und genau da lag der Knackpunkt. Er war bereits verliebt und langsam formte sich eine Freundschaft mit seinem Schwarm, vielleicht sogar mehr. Und dann gab es da die beginnende Freundschaft mit dem Anderen, in den er sich -unter Umständen- verlieben könnte. Dazu kam seine Unsicherheit über die psychische Stabilität seines neuen Schwarms und ... na ja, ihr versteht schon.

Allerdings begann Yugi darüber nachzudenken, ob er Yami vielleicht einfach nur in einem schlechten Moment erwischt hatte, denn immer wenn er mit ihnen zusammen war, war er der Inbegriff der Freundlichkeit. Und Ryou, Malik und alle Anderen schienen ihn nicht zu behandeln, als ob er jeden Moment wie eine Bombe in die Luft gehen könnte ... oder als wäre er ein Arschloch. Also vielleicht gab es da Etwas an der Sache mit Yami, von dem er nichts wusste. Oder vielleicht verbarg Yami sein wahres Selbst besser als es irgendjemand hier wusste. Vielleicht zog er auch mit allen die gleiche Nummer ab wie in den Interviews... Falls das so war, machte es dann nicht auch Sinn, dass die Anderen ihn nicht anders behandelten?

„Bah!", murmelte Yugi und ballte die Hände in seinem Haar zu Fäusten. Gedanken wie diese kreisten ihm seit zwei Wochen durch den Kopf und immer wenn er nah daran war eine Entscheidung zu treffen, dachte er plötzlich lieber an etwas Anderes und der Kreislauf begann von vorn. Dadurch war es schwer, sich mit Yami anzufreunden und auch sonst brachte es ihm nur Probleme ein. Wie zum Beispiel bei seinen Algebra-Aufgaben. „Hast du ein Problem?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr.

„Aah!" Yugi sprang auf, wenigstens so weit das am Tisch im Pausenraum, in dem er saß, möglich war. Yugi drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Mahado ihn besorgt ansah. Ein kleines Lächeln allerdings verweilte auf seinen Lippen. „Mahado-san! Du … du hast mich erschreckt.", antwortete Yugi und legte eine Hand über sein rasendes Herz. Mahado lachte kurz und setzte sich auf den Stuhl zu Yugis Rechten. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Yugi-san. Du sahst aus, als ob dich irgendetwas frustriert.. Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht helfen.", erklärte er dem -zugegebenermaßen ziemlich frustrierten- Teenager.

„Achso. Es ist nichts, Mahado-san. Danke.", erwiderte Yugi und wurde ein wenig rot. Mahado sah Yugi an, in seinen braunen Augen spiegelte sich Verständnis. „Es sah nicht so aus, aber wenn es etwas Persönliches ist, will ich auch nicht neugierig sein.", sagte der Mann sanft. Yugi wollte schon fast sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und ihm für die Nachfrage danken, als er plötzlich zögerte. Mahado war nett, er führte Yugi oft im Gebäude herum, wenn er sich Mal wieder verlaufen hatte und das, obwohl Mahado selbst sehr beschäftigt war. Er war auch verständnisvoll, ehrlich und was Yugi von den Anderen gehört hatte, diskret. Das hieß, wenn Yugi ihn etwas fragen würde, würde Mahado die Wahrheit sagen und es den Anderen nicht erzählen, wenn Yugi das nicht wollte. Yugi biss sich auf die Lippe, während er darüber nachdachte Mahado von seinen Gedankengängen zu erzählen. Mahado sagte nichts. Er zwang Yugi nicht dazu, ihm Etwas zu erzählen, es sei denn Yugi selbst wollte es.

Letztendlich brach Yugi und erzählte Mahado davon, was er am ersten Tag am Ishtar-Theater gesehen hatte und von seiner Verwirrung über Yamis wahre Persönlichkeit. „Also ich weiß nicht, ob da vielleicht etwas vor sich geht, von dem ich nichts wusste beziehungsweise weiß, oder ob Yami-san seine eigentliche Persönlichkeit versteckt. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich warten soll, bis er vielleicht auch so fies zu mir wird oder nicht.", gab Yugi zu. Mahado lachte nicht, er macht sich auch nicht lustig oder sah ihn schräg an. Er betrachtete Yugi ein paar Minuten lang sorgsam, bevor er sprach. „Das ist es, was dich so mitnimmt?", fragte er ruhig.

Auf Yugis stummes Nicken hin murmelte Mahado nachdenklich: „Das ist eine verständliche Sorge." Yugi zwinkerte Mahado an. „Du … denkst nicht, dass ich vielleicht überreagiere?", fragte er den älteren Mann. Mahado schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, Yugi-san, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass du überreagierst. Aufgrund der Sache, bei der du Yami Atemu beobachtest hast, glaube ich, dass du jedes Recht hast besorgt zu sein. Ich sage dir, es gibt da ein paar Dinge, von denen du nichts weißt, da du ja noch neu hier bist. Ich kann dir allerdings nicht sagen, worum genau es sich dabei handelt, denn ich bin nicht der, der dir das erzählen sollte – das wäre Yami." Der Ausdruck in den braunen Augen wurde weicher, als sie auf Yugis verwirrten und hilflosen Blick trafen.

„Yugi-san." Yugi sah in Mahados Augen auf und widmete all seine Aufmerksamkeit strikt auf das, was dieser sagte. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie die Situation zwischen Yami-san und Mazaki-san ist, aber eins kann ich dir sagen. Der Yami, den du zusammen mit deinen Freunden erlebst, der er zu dir ist, das ist der wirkliche Yami. Der Yami, den du an diesem Tag mit Mazaki-san gesehen hast, dafür gab es … spezielle Umstände. Du kannst mir glauben, Yugi-san, Yami Atemu ist normalerweise sehr freundlich und zuvorkommend." Während er noch immer in Mahados ernste Augen sah, begann er dessen Worte mehr und mehr zu glauben und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

Obwohl er beinahe schon geschockt war, wieviel der sonst so stille Mann gesprochen hatte, glaubte Yugi ihm jedes Wort und fühlte sich gleich viel besser. Danke, Mahado-san. Vielen Dank.", sagte er still und schenkte dem älteren Mann ein Lächeln. „Gerne, Yugi-san." Mahado erwiderte das Lächeln des Teenagers. „Gibt es ansonsten noch etwas, mit dem ich dir helfen kann? Oder soll ich lieber wieder gehen und weiter am künstlichen Schnee und den Mini-Rauchbomben basteln?", fragte er und schmunzelte leise.

Yugi kicherte und dachte eine Minute lang nach, während er seine Algebra-Aufgaben betrachtete. „Eigentlich … wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde, ich hab da so ein paar Probleme mit meinen Hausaufgaben … ?", fragte Yugi zögernd. Als Mahado ihm sanft zulächelte und eine Hand nach Yugis Lehrbuch ausstreckte, atmete der Teenager mit den violetten Augen erleichtert auf und als er ihm das Buch reichte, war Dankbarkeit in ihnen zu lesen. Die Beiden verbrachten anderthalb Stunden damit, jede von Yugis mathematischen Aufgaben durchzugehen und am Ende hatte er das Gefühl, die Aufgaben und die, die denen ähnlich waren, sehr viel besser verstanden zu haben.


	7. Zugeständnis eines jungen Tänzers

Yugi hob sein rechtes Bein nach hinten und geradewegs in die Höhe. Mit dem anderen Bein stellte er sich auf Zehenspitzen. Seine Arme formten einen Bogen über seinem Kopf. Während er sich leicht nach vorn neigte, ließ er seine Arme anmutig nach unten gleiten, bis sie an seinen Seiten zum Stillstand kamen. Er bewegte sich wieder nach oben und brachte sein Bein zurück auf den Boden, bevor er mit dessen Hilfe auf den Zehenspitzen seines linken Fußes eine Drehung vollführte.

Er wirbelte herum und setzte zu einem eleganten Sprung durch den Raum an, als er kurz nach seiner Landung stolperte und leise fluchte. Er lief zum CD-Player hinüber, um das Lied von vorn beginnen zu lassen und schreckte auf, als er Yami im Türrahmen stehen sah. „Yami! Was machst du hier?", quiekte er. Yami lachte leise. Seine karmesinroten Augen funkelten vergnügt. „Malik und Ryou haben mich geschickt, um dich zum Mittagessen zu holen.", erklärte er. „Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen oder so."

Yugi errötete und stotterte: „D-du hast mir keine Angst eingejagt. Du hast... mich nur erschrocken, das ist alles." Auf Yamis Lippen formte sich ein sanftes Grinsen und seine Augen strahlten Yugi amüsiert an. „Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dich nicht _erschrecken._ ", korrigierte er sich selbst. Yugi wurde noch einen Tick roter und lief nun endlich zum CD-Player und schaltete ihn ab. „Wie... wie lange standest du schon da?", fragte er den Mann nervös. Yami schmunzelte, lief zu seiner Linken und legte eine Hand auf Yugis rechte Schulter. „Lange genug, um eine Vorstellung von deinem Tanzstil zu bekommen.", gab er zu.

Yugi stöhnte auf und vergrub sein Gesicht beschämt in seinen Handflächen. „Warum so peinlich berührt, Yugi-san?", fragte Yami neugierig. „Ich würde dich sowieso irgendwann tanzen sehen." Yugi nickte und murmelte etwas davon, dass es ihm peinlich war, wenn andere Leute zusahen, wenn er etwas vermasselte. Yami lachte, während er den Teenager durch die Flure des Ishtar-Theaters führte. Yugi seufzte innerlich, während er der angenehm tiefen Stimme des Anderen lauschte. „Yugi-san, die Leute sehen andauernd andere Leute fehlschlagen. So ist das Leben. Das braucht dir nicht peinlich sein.", wies der Mann ihn noch immer schmunzelnd an.

Yugi rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, Yami-san, ich kann es nur … ich kann es einfach nicht ändern." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und Yami drückte seine rechte Schulter daraufhin wie zur Bestätigung. „Na ja, dann. Werde ich dir damit wohl helfen müssen.", sagte er entschlossen. Yugi sah hoch und blinzelte den Mann neugierig an. „Wie?", fragte er. Yami grinste, während sie sich dem Pausenraum näherten. „Indem ich jeden Tag mit dir tanze.", erklärte er, trat zur Seite und ließ Yugi den Raum als Erster betreten. Yugi wurde rot und warf Malik einen dankbaren Blick zu, als dieser sogleich zu ihm kam und den Kleineren hinüber zu Ryou und Mokuba zerrte.

Yami seufzte leise und lief zu Marik und Bakura, die bei der Kaffeemaschine standen, herüber. „Na, hat er dich stehengelassen, oh Mächtiger?", spottete Bakura. Marik grinste schmutzig und sagte: „Ach was! Er wurde abserviert." Yami knurrte die Beiden an. „Weder noch, ihr verdammten Nervensägen." Er rollte mit den Augen und nahm sich eine saubere Kaffeetasse. Als er alles zu seinem Geschmack vorbereitet hatte, lehnte er sich gegen den Tresen und beobachtete Yugi. Mariks und Bakuras Kommentare darüber, was für ein Stalker er doch sei, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Yugi fühlte Yamis Augen während der ganzen Zeit, die er im Pausenraum verbrachte, auf sich, aber er tat sein Bestes den erhitzten Blick zu ignorieren und sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was Ryou sagte. Er hielt die Dose Pepsi in seiner rechten Hand, während er mit den Fingern seiner linken einen aufgeregten Rhythmus auf dem Tisch klopfte. Er lächelte, als Ryou von den zahlreichen Streichen erzählte, die Bakura und Marik ahnungslosen Mitgliedern des Teams und sich gegenseitig regelmäßig spielten.

„Der Arme..." Yugi lachte, nachdem Ryou seine Erzählung darüber, wie Bakura und Marik ihren Make-Up-Artist zu Tode erschrocken hatten, nachdem der Malik angegraben hatte, beendet hatte. Ryou und Yugi lachten beide, während Malik finster dreinblickte. „Klar, _ihr_ denkt, das wär' lustig! _Ich_ musstemit einem extrem besitzergreifenden Freund und Mitarbeitern, die sich wochenlang keine fünfzig Meter mehr in meine Nähe getraut haben, leben!", grumelte Marik und schmollte ein wenig.

Yugi erschrak sich, als Marik plötzlich aus dem Nichts hervorschoss und Malik küsste, sodass dieser aufhören musste zu schmollen. Yugi hörte, sehr zu seiner Beschämung, wie Marik Malik leise zuflüsterte: „Du weißt, welche Wirkung es auf mich hat, wenn du das machst, Malik." Yugi errötete und sah weg, schaffte es aber nicht wirklich, Maliks atemlose Erwiderung zu ignorieren: „Was denkst du denn, warum ich es mache?" Amethystfarbene Augen trafen auf amüsierte schokoladenbraune und Yugi biss sich auf die Lippe, als Bakura ihn angrinste. Yugi sah zu Yami, der neben Bakura stand, und seine Gesichtsfarbe färbte sich noch einen Ton dunkler.

Seine Lippen zuckten ein wenig, als Yami Yugi anlächelte. Yugi musste wegsehen, bevor seine Frisur von der Hitze seines hochroten Kopfes Feuer fing. Er sah zu Ryou hinüber, der ihn ebenfalls verständnisvoll anlächelte. Yugi lachte leise und erwiderte das Lächeln des sanften, weißhaarigen Jungen. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er so gut es ging versuchte Mariks und Maliks Geflüster zu überhören, verschwand Marik und lief zurück zu Bakura und Yami. Malik räusperte sich ein wenig verlegen und begann ein neues Gespräch, an dem Yugi sich aktiv beteiligte, während er versucht, das sich langsam verflüchtigende Pink auf seinen Wangen zu ignorieren.

Ryou und Malik erzählten während der Diskussion über dies und das aus ihrem Leben, sodass Yugi sie besser kennenlernte, und andersherum. Auch gab es Yami die Chance Informationen über Yugi zu bekommen, eine Chance, die der Mann mit den karmesinroten Augen dankbar annahm. Je mehr er über seinen jüngeren Doppelgänger erfuhr, desto mehr mochte Yami ihn und desto entschlossener war er, den Teenager dazu zu bringen, ihn ebenfalls zu mögen. Bakura und Marik machten sich über den offensichtlich völlig verknallten Yami lustig und stichelten ihn erbarmungslos. Yugi bemerkte nichts davon – weder Yamis Verliebtheit noch Bakuras und Mariks Stichelei.

„Hast du eigentlich noch andere Jobs außer dem hier, Yugi-san?", fragte Malik neugierig. Yugi schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, ich helfe zwar im Laden meines Großvaters aus, aber ich werde dafür nicht bezahlt, also zählt das nicht wirklich.. Zumindest laut Jou zählt das nicht." Bei der Erwähnung des hyperaktiven Blonden lachten sie. „Was ist mit euch?", fragte er. Die anderen Beiden schüttelten ebenfalls mit den Köpfen. „Nee, wir gehen nur zur Schule und dann hierher.", antwortete Malik für sie beide.

„Apropos Schule, an welcher seid ihr?", fragte der jügere Teenager. Ryou und Malik lächelten ihn an. „Ich bin an der Domino-Universität mit Bakura und Marik", antwortete Ryou. Malik rückte erst mit der Sprache heraus, als Yugi ihn neugierig ansah. „Seto, Yami und ich sind auf der Kurokage-Akademie." Yugis Augen weiteten sich, geschockt starrte er Malik an. Die Kurokage-Akademie war eine extrem teure und angesehene Schule im reichsten Viertel von Domino-City. Man musste extrem klug sein, um auf die Akademie zu kommen und es war wahnsinnig teuer. Ungefähr zehntausend Euro pro Semester teuer **(1)**. Studenten der Kurokage-Akademie bekamen stapelweise Jobangebote vom Moment ihres Abschlusses an bis sie in Rente gingen.

Malik kicherte, als er Yugis verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Du... gehst zur Kurokage?", fragte er erstaunt. Malik nickte und Yugi strahlte. „Das ist so cool! Ist es echt so toll dort wie den Gerüchten zufolge?" Seine Neugier würde Yugi keine Ruhe lassen, bis er das herausgefunden hatte. Malik lachte leise und nickte. „Es ist großartig, aber manchmal auch echt stressig. Wenn du dort nicht mindestens durchschnittliche 2,0 **(2)** erreichst, schmeißen sie dich raus, ganz egal wie viele … _Spenden_ manche Eltern dafür geben würden. Aber es ist trotztdem ziemlich cool da."

Malik fuhr fort und erzählte Yugi von einigen Sachen, die die Akademie so großartig machten. Da gab es die gut ausgebaute Technologie, das Kursangebot und die Privilegien, die Studenten auf dem Campus priff leise. „Das klingt genial!" Er lächelte. Malik nickte und selbst Ryou stimmte zu. Als Malik erwähnte, dass Ryou ebenfalls angenommen worden wäre, aber abgelehnt hatte, sah Yugi den braunäugigen Teenager verwundert an. „Warum hast du abgelehnt?"

Ryou lächelte sanft und sah hinüber zu dem Trio an der Kaffeemaschine. „Zu der Zeit waren Bakura und ich schon zusammen und ich wollte auf die gleiche Schule gehen wie Bakura. Er und Marik wollten lieber auf die Domino-Universität als auf die Kurokage. Da ging es um seinen Vater, er ist ein ziemliches Arschloch, er arbeitet dort.", antwortete er ruhig. Yugi lächelte ihn an. „Das ist so süß!" Er kicherte. Ryou wurde rot und zog den Kopf ein, verbarg so sein Gesicht hinter seinen langen, weißen Haaren.

Yugi biss sich auf die Lippe, er befürchtete seinen neuen Freund beleidigt zu haben. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte er leise. Ryou schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sah zu Yugi auf und lächelte schüchtern. „Nein, das ist … kein Problem. Ich verstehe schon, dass es wahrscheinlich ein wenig … anhänglich wirkt." Yugi kicherte und schüttelte erleichtert mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich finde es echt süß, wie ich gesagt hab'." Er biss sich noch einmal schüchtern auf die Lippe, bevor er zugab: „Ich glaube, ich fände das schön, wenn mein Freund zur gleichen Schule gehen wollen würde wie ich …" Er errötete. Ryou und Malik sahen ihn an. Ohne dass Yugi es bemerkte, sahen auch Bakura, Marik und Yami zu ihm herüber.

Ryou kicherte und Malik lachte leise. „Also," Malik grinste. „Hast du dich schon mit Shou verabredet?" Yugi errötete und stotterte nervös: „I-ich... na ja... Das ist, äh..." Ryou und Malik lachten, was Yugis Wangen noch roter werden ließ. „Entspann dich, Yugi-san. Wir wollen doch nur wissen, ob wir schon damit rechnen müssen, euch in bestimmten Räumen beim Rumknutschen zu erwischen.", sagte Ryou neckend und legte eine sanfte Hand auf Yugis linke.

Yugi kaute auf seiner Lippe, noch immer heftig rot im Gesicht, und murmelte ein sanftes negativ. Ryou und Malik sahen sich amüsiert an, ehe sie sich mit leicht nekischen Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder zu Yugi wandten. „Siehst du?", fragte Ryou still. „Das war doch gar nicht so schwer", fügte Malik hinzu. Yugi grinste schüchtern und schüttelte den Kopf. Lautes Gelächter aus Richtung der Kaffeemaschine ließ Yugi, Ryou und Malik sich neugierig herumdrehen.

Yugi zwinkerte, während sein Gehirn versuchte zu verarbeiten, was er sah. Bakura und Marik krümmten sich und hielten sich den Bauch sich vor Lachen, Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen. Yami stand zwischen ihnen und sah hoch und damit weg vom Platz, an dem Yugi stand. Was Yugi an dem Bild jedoch wirklich schockte, war das Hellpink, das sich auf die bronzefarbene Haut auf Yamis Wangen und seinen Nasenrücken gelegt hatte.

Yugi musste zugeben, dass die Tatsache Yami erröten zu sehen, sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ, vor allem da ihm etwas peinlich zu sein schien. Während er ihn so erröten sah, gab Yugi zu -wenigstens zu sich selbst-, dass Yami Atemu ein ziemlich attraktiver Mann war. Und dass Yugi sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, ebenso wie zu Shu-sempai, wenn auch auf ein wenig andere Art und Weise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Laut Prime's Little One heißt das so viel wie "Schwarzer Schatten", Kuro – schwarz, kage – Schatten.
> 
> Prime's Little One wusste selbst nicht genau, wie teuer so eine Schule ist und was der Betrag in Yen gewesen wäre. Sie hat daher im Original 100.000 Dollar angegeben. Ich wollte den Betrag allerdings lieber in Euro, da Yugi ja auch auf ein "Gymnasium" geht. Ich finde 100.000 Dollar allerdings wirklich zu viel und habe mir deshalb die Freiheit genommen, 10.000 Euro daraus zu machen.
> 
> (2) Das Gleiche gilt für das Notensystem. Prime's Little One kannte sich mit dem japanischen System nicht aus und hat deshalb das amerikanische verwendet, hier: B+. Ich übersetze es mit 2,0.


	8. Fieber im Pausenraum

In den nächsten drei Wochen verbrachte Yugi jeden freien Moment im Ishtar-Theater. Auf Yamis Bestehen hin übte er mit Yami für wenigstens eine Stunde am Tag und stellte fest, dass er es eigentlich ziemlich genoss mit dem Älteren zu tanzen. Immer dann, wenn er gerade einmal nicht mit Yami tanzte, probte er mit Ryou, Malik, Jou oder Shu. Mit Malik übte er vor allem seinen Text und das richtige Timing sowie Mimik und Verbeugungen. Ryou konzentrierte sich meist auf das Tanzen an sich und die Perfektion der Bewegungen, damit sie Yugi anmutig und ausdrucksvoll gelangen, solche Sachen. Mit Jou dagegen war jede Übungsstunde ein einziger Witz. Sie schafften zwar immer etwas, aber nicht viel, denn wieder und wieder tat oder sagte einer der Beiden etwas, um den Anderen zum Lachen zu bringen.

Yugi konnte nicht oft mit Shu trainieren, aber wenn er es dann doch einmal tat, lag ein nahezu konstanter Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen und ein schüchternes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Zumindest bis Yugi tief im Tanz versunken war. Dann waren alle, Shu- und fast alle Anderen- einfach nur tanzende Körper im Raum. Die einzige Ausnahme dieses Geisteszustandes betraf Yugis Tanzpartner. Yami Atemu war nie einfach nur ein weiterer Tänzer, egal wie lang oder hart die Beiden übten. Immer war Yugi sich bewusst, wer Yami war, wo er war und was er tat, wenn sie zusamen tanzten. Manchmal machte das die Probe schwer für Yugi, denn er musste ganz schön kämpfen sich aufs Tanzen zu konzentieren und nicht darauf, die anmutige Eleganz, mit der Yami tanzte, zu bewundern.

Ein plötzliches krachendes Geräusch und ein dumpfer Aufschlag rissen Yugi aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell drehte er sich herum, um nachzusehen, was passiert war. Ein Japsen floh von den Lippen des Teenagers, als er Malik ausgestreckt auf dem Boden zwischen einem halben Dutzend Kästen liegend entdeckte. „Malik-kun!", rief Yugi und stand vom Tisch auf. Während er zu Malik stürzte, um ihm zu helfen, kam er nicht umhin sich zu wundern, was passiert war. Malik war nicht tollpatschig und in all der Zeit, die Yugi ihn kannte, war er nicht ein einziges Mal gestolpert, gefallen oder hatte selbst etwas fallen lassen.

Als Malik wieder aufrecht stand und all die Kästen aufgesammelt und und auf den Tisch zurückgestellt waren, vergewisserte Yugi sich, dass Malik nicht verletzt war. „Ist alles okay, Malik-kun?" Malik schnaubte gutmütig und schlug Yugis Hand sanft von sich. „Alles okay, Yugi-kun. Echt!", fügte er hinzu, als Yugis besorgter Blick nicht verschwinden wollte. Betroffene amethystfarbene Augen wanderten über Maliks braune Gesichtszüge, bemerkten die geröteten Wangen, die glasigen Augen, die trockenen, rissigen Lippen und den Schweiß auf den Augenbrauen des älteren Teenagers. Yugi seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, Malik-kun.", sagte er sanft, während er Malik entschlossen zu einem der Stühle führte. „Yugi-kun, mir geht's gu-" „Wage es nicht mich anzulügen, Malik Ishtar!" Edelsteinartige Augen verengten sich gefährlich. Malik gluckste und hielt seine Hände kapitulierend in die Höhe. Yugi stand vor dem jüngsten Ishtar und platzierte den Rücken seiner rechten Hand gegen die Stirn des Anderen. Mit einem Zischen entfernte Yugi seine Hand schnell wieder, als er bemerkte, wie sie von der Hitze, die Malik ausstrahlte, zu brennen begann. „Malik-kun, ich glaube, du hast ein ziemlich schlimmes Fieber." Er runzelte die Stirn und sah zur Tür hinüber. „Ich hole Ishizu-san." Er hatte sich bereits umgedreht, um seiner Worte Taten folgen zu lassen, als eine heiße Hand um sein Handgelenk ihn zurückhielt.

Als Yugi sich zu Malik wandte, erschrak er ob der Intensitivität, mit der der junge Ishtar ihn ansah. „Mach das nicht, mir geht's bestimmt gleich besser. Kein Grund irgendwen wegen eines kleinen Fiebers wie diesem zu beunruhigen." Yugi blinzelte und protestierte, doch Malik blieb hartnäckig. Nach fünf Minuten, in denen er versuchte, Maliks Meinung zu ändern, beschloss Yugi sich selbst um Malik zu kümmern. „Gut, dann denke ich, dass wir Beide heute hier bleiben.", stellte Yugi fest und wandte sich in Richtung Waschbecken. Malik ließ sein Handgelenk los und starrte ihm verwirrt nach. „Was?", fragte er. Yugi blickte zu dem Studenten hinüber, während er ein Handtuch befeuchtete. „Wir bleiben hier.", wiederholte er. Während er an Maliks Seite zurückkehrte und das nasse Handtuch auf die Stirn des Blonden legte, erklärte er: „Du musst dich ausruhen und ich würde mich wirklich nicht wohl dabei fühlen, dich hier alleine zu lassen."

Malik blinzelte Yugi an, peinlich berührt davon, dass der Jüngere auf ihn aufpasste. „Du musst das nicht tun, Yugi-kun. Es wird schon alles okay sein." Yugi lächelte Malik freundlich zu. Sein engelhaftes Gesicht spiegelte nichts als sanfte Freundlichkeit. „Malik-kun,", sagte Yugi leise. „Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht tun muss, aber ich möchte es. Du bist mein Freund. Außerdem werden mir eins, zwei Tage ohne Übung nicht gleich wehtun. Ich werde einfach noch härter trainieren, wenn es dir wieder besser geht!" Und er schenkte ihm ein engelsgleiches Lächeln, das seinen Freund von seiner Bereitschaft ihm zu helfen überzeugen sollte.

Malik seufzte und erwiderte dann mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Danke, Yugi-kun." Yugi tätschelte Maliks Kopf, wie sein Großvater es immer tat, wenn er krank war. Dann bewegte er sich zum Kühlschrank, um eine Flasche Wasser herauszunehmen. Er griff danach und machte sich auf de n Weg zurück zu Malik, hielt dabei jedoch noch kurz bei seinem Rucksack und zog ein kleines Fläschchen heraus. „Verträgst du Aspirin?", fragte Yugi, während er Malik die Wasserflasche reichte. Als Malik daraufhin nickte, nahm Yugi zwei Tabletten aus der kleinen Flasche und reichte sie ihm ebenfalls. Als Maliks Augenbraue sich hob und er den Gymnasiasten einfach nur anstarrte, erklärte Yugi mit einem Rotschimmer: „Ich bekomme öfters Mal Kopfschmerzen, deshalb hab ich immer Aspirin dabei." Malik grinste und nickte zum Dank, bevor er die Tabletten nahm und schluckte.

Yugi lief zu einem der Schränke des Raumes, griff nach einer ziemlich großen Schüssel und füllte sie dann zur Hälfte mit Eis aus dem Gefrierschrank. Er nahm auch noch drei Flaschen kaltes Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank. Er kam zum Tisch zurück und stellte die Schüssel ab, öffnete dann das Wasser und schüttete es über das Eis. Dann nahm Yugi das jetzt warme Handtuch von Maliks Stirn und tauchte es in das kalte Wasser, bevor er die überschüssige Flüssigkeit des Handtuches auswrang und es dann sanft zurück auf seinen vorherigen Platz legte.

Als Malik zufrieden seufzte und seine Augen schloss, kicherte Yugi leise und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Plötzlich suchten zwei Arme sich ihren Weg um Yugis Hüfte und zogen ihn auf den Schoß des Älteren. „M-Malik-kun?", fragte Yugi, seine Wangen färbten sich rot. Malik murmelte leise etwas davon, wie gut sich Yugis Körperwärme anfühlte und dass er den Teenager nicht irgendwie angraben wollte, woraufhin Yugi sich wieder entspannte. Er nahm sich ein Notizbuch und einen Bleistift von dem Tisch, an dem er vorhin noch gesessen hatte, begann auf Maliks Schoß zu kritzeln und befeuchtete gelegentlich das Handtuch von der gebräunten Stirn des Teeangers erneut. Malik hielt seine Augen geschlossen und seine Arme um Yugis Hüfte, während er sich ausruhte.

Die friedliche Atmosphäre hielt gerade einmal zwei Stunden und siebenundvierzig Minuten an, bevor sie unterbrochen wurde. Die Tür zum Pausenraum öffnete sich und jemand nahm drei Schritte in den Raum und hielt dann inne. „Was in aller Welt?"


End file.
